


A Love Like the Stars

by Dragon_of_the_Sea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Kisses, LadyNoir July 2018, Ladynoir July, Mentions of Blood, These kids are so dumb and oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Dragon_of_the_Sea
Summary: As summer begins Ladybug and Chat Noir start spending more time together just hanging out on the rooftops of Paris. That's all, nothing else is happening between them... right?





	1. First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Ladynoir July everyone!
> 
> This is one continuous story using the prompts from lovesquare-squad's calender 
> 
> Most chapters will be pretty short, some longer than others
> 
> I did my best and I hope you enjoy! <3

The day was bright with sunlight, illuminating the city, making the rooftops glimmer and bringing out the color in the trees. The few corners that escaped this light were a sharp contrast of shadows. 

Summer had just begun and all over town people were enjoying the beautiful weather. Kids ran around the parks, people walked their dogs, tourists gathered around monuments, street vendors sold food and souvenirs.

And Ladybug sat above it all on a beam of the Eiffel tower, watching over the city she loved and the people she had sworn to protect. Everyone looked so at peace. She knew they trusted her and Chat Noir to keep them safe and put everything back to rights after an akuma attack. 

She wondered what her partner was doing right know. Maybe he was out with his friends, enjoying the sunlight like everyone else. School had just let out and Marinette was looking forward to spending time with her friends. Well, with Alya and Nino at least.

It had been getting harder and harder for Adrien to come along with them. When he first came to school two years ago he hoped that his father was getting less strict but since then he slowly went back to keeping Adrien from going out of the house much. Between that and her shyness around him Marinette didn't really get the chance to know him like she wanted to. She still didn't even have his phone number. She could have gotten it from Alya but she had really wanted him to give it to her himself and she was too stubborn to give up on that. 

She pushed those thoughts away. This wasn't the time to be unhappy. She took a breath of the warm summer air, her hair blowing in the breeze. 

Some people down below spotted her, a bright red dot among the metal beams, and waved. She smiled as she waved back. The citizens of Paris loved when their resident superheroes hung around town. It made them feel closer to them. 

Ladybug was scanning the skyline, looking for nothing in particular, when she saw something dark running across the rooftops. She was pretty sure he saw her too since he paused and changed directions to come towards her. Her heart lifted a little at the fact that he was choosing to be here with her rather than any number of places she could imagine him going. Soon he lifted himself onto the beam where she rested. 

"Good afternoon, M'lady. What brings you out today?" He held out his fist and she bumped hers against it. 

"Hey kitty. Just enjoying the day." 

"It is beautiful out. Not too hot yet. But I'm surprised you're enjoying it here. You said you wanted to spend time with your friends."

Ladybug nudged his arm. "You are my friend, silly cat." 

He smiled and turned his gaze to the sky. 

Ladybug gave a contented sigh. "I love the clouds. Especially at sunset when they turn all pink and look like cotton candy."

"What's that like?"

She frowned at him. "The clouds?"

"No, cotton candy. What's it like?"

"You've never had cotton candy?"

Chat shrugged. "I never had the chance."

Ladybug scoffed. "Well then, come on!" She stood and took her yo-yo from around her waist. 

"Wait what? Where are we going?" He asked, standing beside her. 

"follow me." And with that, she leapt off the tower, swinging away in search of the fluffy treat. She knew she had seen some somewhere. 

Chat Noir followed her like he always did until she found a man with a cotton candy cart by the park. The man looked surprised for a moment when the heroes landed gracefully in front of him. 

"Hi there!" Ladybug greeted. "I'd like- wait, oh, I forgot." She looked at Chat sadly. "I don't have any money. No pockets." She gestured at her tight fitting suit. 

The man got over the shock of having two superheroes as customers. "No, don't worry about it, Ladybug. Just you standing here is bringing a lot of attention. I'll get enough business. What would you like?"

"Oh, thank you. Um, just one pink one, please."

Soon they were sitting on a nearby roof with a wad of candy floss spun around a paper cone. Chat Noir looked at it skeptically. 

Ladybug giggled. "Just pinch off a piece and eat it. See?" She did as she said, then raised her arms like she'd done a trick. 

Cautiously, Chat pulled some sugary fibers from the little cloud and put it in his mouth. His head jerked back in surprise and he blinked in confusion. 

"It feels like cloth fibers but then it just melts."

Ladybug laughed at his expression, somewhere between confused and astonished. 

Experimentally, Chat took a bigger piece. 

"Oh, it gets kind of clumpy when you get too much."

Ladybug took another piece. "So what do you think?"

He considered for a moment then took another pinch... then another. 

"Its so weird but I can't stop eating it."

"I knew you'd like it. It's all sweet and fluffy. Like you." She ruffled his hair affectionately. He grinned at her. 

"Are you saying you could just eat me up?"

She shoved him away by his nose. "Dream on, Chaton."

"Thanks, I will."

She smiled, shaking her head as she took some more of the candy. "Are there any other desserts that you haven't tried? I can't have my favorite kitty deprived of sweets."

He smiled shyly and thought for a moment. "I have technically had them but it's been ages since I've had chocolate croissants."

Ladybug gasped dramatically. "You poor thing! I can bring you one next time."

"You really don't have to. You don't need to be spending money on me."

Ladybug smirked. "Don't worry. It's really no problem." If there was one thing she could get it was pastries. "We're partners. We have to take care of each other." She mock punched his shoulder playfully.

Chat was smiling again. "And taking care includes providing sweets?"

"Obviously!"

Chat laughed, his eyes shining. "Then I'm definitely lucky to have you as my partner."

"Same here, kitty." She stole another bite of candy. "I have a feeling this summer is going to be a good one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise these get better as they go. I had a little trouble with the first few prompts but I hope their okay 
> 
>  
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr at  
> dragon-of-the-sea


	2. Akuma

Ladybug broke the arm off the giant doll and it stopped moving. The young akumatized girl who had brought it and many other giant toys to life shrieked and giggled a few streets away. "Now everyone will have to play with me!"

Sighing, Ladybug made her way to where Chat Noir had just taken out a set of giant board game pieces. She used her yo-yo to hit away the oversized dice that were rolling towards him. "You're wrong Chat."

The two raced off through the streets in search of the akumatized girl. 

"Please just hear me out," Chat argued. 

Around the corner came a teddy bear the size of a dump truck. The little girl was waving with her akumatized parasol behind it as she rode away on a toy pony. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't even pause. They didn't need to talk about what that had to do, they knew each other's fighting style and what they would do. Ladybug leapt over the bear's shoulder, tying her yo-yo string around its neck and using her momentum to yank it back. The whole bear fell to the ground. "I have heard what you're saying. You're being ridiculous."

Chat lunged at the bear and raked his claws across it, tearing the fabric and breaking the spell that animated it. "You're just too stubborn to consider that I have a point."

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, snapping two approaching animal toys. 

"Oh my god. Chat, a dog's front limbs are not arms!"

Chat was about to answer when something went speeding by on a cross street, the wide whipping at her hair. Ladybug ran in that direction to see a giant red wagon charging down the road, heading strait for an apartment building. 

_Oh great_. 

Swinging as fast as she could and running on the sides of buildings, she caught up with the wagon landing on it in a crouch. Chat Noir rolled to a stop beside her, keeping low to avoid the wind. 

"Why not? They're in the same place as our arms." 

Ladybug ran to the front and hooked her yo-yo to the left side of the wagon then jumped onto the right edge, bracing her feet wide to fight the rushing wind and leaning back as far as she could. 

Chat jumped over the edge to get to a back wheel and dragged his claws against it to slow them down. 

Ladybug could feel her core muscles working to keep her straight as the wagon tilted until ones side's wheels were off the ground and most of its weight was on only one. The whole thing turned sharply onto a cross street with more room just before it hit the building. 

Ladybug hopped back into the wagon, letting it fall back onto its wheels. 

"Dog's front legs are built the same way as their back legs." 

Chat grabbed an end of her yo-yo and she held the other end tight as he swung down in front of the wagon and used his Cataclysm on the axle. The front end promptly collapsed causing the whole thing to screech to a stop, and Chat landed next to Ladybug in front of it. 

"Except they kind of aren't. And besides, our arms and legs are built basically the same way."

They started running, following the high pitched voice shouting, "I am the Play Princess! You all have to play with me!"

These names kept getting worse. 

"Yeah, but our hands and feet are different. A dog's feet are all the same," She said to Chat. 

"Hmm..." 

"We call them arms on chimps too because they have hands."

"I guess you have a point..."

They turned a corner and there she was, a little girl with a tutu and a purple parasol. She had some more dolls holding three civilians captive. 

Ladybug frowned. There we more toys waiting around her, they couldn't charge in. 

Hoping for the best, she summoned her lucky charm. With a flash of light a red spotted tea set landed in her hands. She smiled with sly confidence. One look at her partner told her he understood what she was thinking. 

Chat Noir hid in the shadows as Ladybug strolled out calmly. 

"Hello! Miss Play Princess!"

The girl turned as Ladybug put the tea set on a cafe table and gestured to a chair.   

"I'll play with you. Won't you join me for a tea party?"

Play princess's face lit up and she started to skip over happily before she stopped and composed herself. 

"We must be proper ladies for a tea party." She informed Ladybug. 

"Oh, of course." The heroine sat down with her ankles crossed as the akumatized girl approached daintily. When she arrived she folded her parasol and hooked it neatly of the back of her chair before sitting down. 

"I will serve the tea." She declared. 

Chat Noir slowly snuck out behind her. With her distracted, she couldn't command the toys to catch him. He creeped up to the chair, snatched the umbrella and leapt away before breaking it. 

Play Princess shrieked as Ladybug jumped from her chair and caught the butterfly before it flew away. 

She tossed the tea pot in the air and her magic turned all the toys back to normal. 

"Pound it!" Ladybug gave Chat a fist bump and he looked at her thoughtfully. 

"But if they're arms because they have hands and chimps feet are more hand-like than foot-like does that mean they have four arms?"

"Oh my god."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I thought it was funny to have them fighting with almost no effort and arguing about something stupid


	3. Lucky charm or cataclysm

Chat Noir sat waiting for Ladybug to arrive for patrol. He tried not to melt onto the roof because of the terrible heat. He only had to struggle for survival for a few more minutes before he heard light footsteps approaching.  
  
_I should really stand up now. But I don't feel like it._  
  
"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"  
  
Chat's eyes widened, adrenaline coursing through him and before he realized what he was doing he had scrambled up to perch on the chimney where ladybug now sat.   
  
She laughed at his startled expression. He tried to glare at her but couldn't fight a smile.   
  
She gave him a fist bump, as had become their usual greeting. "Hey kitty."  
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"Just keeping you on your toes."  
  
"There are more purr-leasurable ways to greet your partner, M'lady. Especially on a day like today. We really shouldn't meet during the day. It's way to hot in the summer."  
  
Ladybug shrugged. "It’s only mildly better after dark." She had somewhere to be that evening so she had asked to do patrol earlier.   
  
Hopping down from the chimney, they started their trek across the rooftops, running overhead, watching over the people bustling around below. It always felt so freeing and the wind in his face was nice on the hot day.  
  
But running fast for a long time grew tiring, even with magically enhanced strength. Ladybug slowed to a walk and Chat seamlessly fell into step beside her. He was trying not gaze wistfully at her and instead tried to join her as she surveyed the citizens below.   
  
Some of them were easy to recognize as tourists and it was amusing watching them stop and stare in confusion at the two people in acrobatic suits on the roof, glancing around wondering why none of the locals seemed to care.   
  
One seemed to catch Ladybug's eye and she paused.   
  
"Is that woman wearing a green tie dye tank dress over a blue tie dye t-shirt?"  
  
Chat Noir frowned and followed her line of sight. Sure enough there was a middle aged woman wearing exactly that.   
  
"Yes. Yes she is."    
  
Ladybug rolled her eyes and continued walking. She pointed to another person.   
  
"Her outfit is decent."  
  
The girl was wearing a long narrow skirt and a short sleeved blouse.   
  
Chat hummed thoughtfully. "It's decent, but it would have been better with a fuller skirt. She has broad shoulders so that would even out her silhouette and make her look less top heavy."  
  
Adrien had grown up in the fashion world so it was hard not to pick up a few things. He wouldn't be able to design himself and Marinette would have known better - she was amazing at this stuff - but he liked to think he could give solid fashion advice.   
  
Ladybug nodded sagely. "You're right. What about him?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't have chosen a polo shirt. And such a pale blue when his shorts are already pale pink? I would have gone with darker colored pants and a light button down."  
  
Ladybug smiled at him, looking impressed and making his heart rate rise.   
  
"So, the cat has an eye for style."   
  
He smiled trying not to appear too affected by her praise. "I do have many talents."  
  
"Hmm, I could see you wearing that." She pointed down below. He tried to follow her gaze.   
  
"What? That guy in the green?"  
  
She giggled. "No the little girl with the tutu! It would look perfect on you!"  
  
She cracked up laughing and he couldn't glare at her for long. He joined in laughing, enjoying the comfortable moment.   
  
Ladybug finally caught her breath. "Oh, you should have seen your face. Wow. But yeah, I like designing. I want to work in fashion one day."  
  
"Well, I may know what things go together but I have no desire to work in that industry. I don't know what I want to do. I always did have worse luck than you."  
  
"You'll figure it out, Minou." Ladybug's hand went on his shoulder and he put his over it for a moment before moving to let her pull away.   
  
As they kept walking something on the roof flashed and caught Chat Noir's eye. Being the curious cat that he was, he crept towards it, tilting his head to get at the right angle to see the light reflected off whatever it was.   
  
Ladybug questioned him as he crouched to pick the thing up. It was a broken necklace. The chain was snapped apart and tarnished but the center charm was still in decent shape. It was circular, made of a pretty lattice of silver.   
  
"Look what I found!" He held the necklace  out to ladybug who was already walking over.    
  
"A bird must have dropped it up here. The chain is ruined but the pendant could be turned into something new."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Ladybug gazed at the charm with the same look she got when she was coming up with a plan. After a moment her face lit up. "I've got an idea! Wait here."   
  
She gave him the necklace and swung away before he could say anything. Unsure of what else to do, Chat sat down to wait for his lady to return.   
  
It wasn't long before she landed next to him again. She sat down and showed him what she brought: red, black and green embroidery thread and a pair of scissors.   
  
"Can you take the chain off?"  
  
He nodded, using his claws to snap the broken chain where it connected to the pendant, then handed it to ladybug. She tied eight pieces of colored string to two spots on the circle across from each other. She handed him one set of threads.   
  
"Now we're going to tie them into bands."  
  
"Like a friendship bracelet? I don't know how."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll teach you. Okay, take the sting on the end and tie it with the one next to it twice."  
  
That seemed simple enough. He did as she said and it looked the same as her side so he must have done it right. He looked to her for more instructions.   
  
"Great. Now take that same string that was on the end and tie it to the next string in. Do that till you get to the middle then do it on the other side."   
  
Ladybug giggled as Chat poked his tongue out of his mouth in concentration. He finished the row and she told him to do another the same way.   
  
After another few rows the chevron pattern started to show.   
  
"Look! It's working!"  
  
Ladybug smiled and ruffled his hair. She was already much further down her end then he was.   
  
It was surprisingly peaceful sitting there tying string and talking and laughing. It felt strangely normal, like something average friends would do. They were friends - best friends - but they usually spent time jumping off buildings and fighting side by side. This was just relaxed and happy.   
  
Every time Chat mixed up the threads and made a weird tangle he would pout and ask Ladybug to fix it while she rolled her eyes and laughed.   
  
Ladybug check the display on her yo-yo as Chat tied off his end of the bracelet. "Hmm, it's getting late. Sorry I decided to do this right now. When I get a creative idea I forget to think about if I should really be doing it immediately.   
  
Chat chuckled. "It's okay. I liked learning to make this." He held up the completed bracelet, just the circle charm between two bands of woven thread with red, green, and black stripes.   
  
She smiled. "Well, you said you had bad luck." She took the bracelet and tied it around his wrist. "This can be your good luck charm."  
  
Chat stared at the charm in awe. A gift from his lady. Something they had made together. He thought about the time Marinette gave him a lucky charm. Maybe he wasn't so unlucky if he got to know two girls who were so wonderful and kind.   
  
He smiled warmly at Ladybug. "Thank you."   
  
She scratched his cat ear. "I need to get going. I'll see you on Sunday."  
  
"I'll look forward to it."  
  
She took her scissors and the leftover thread and he watched as she swung away to some unfamiliar place. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's not the kind of lucky charm the prompt meant but I follow my own rules :P


	4. Puns or clumsiness

Ladybug crept behind a low wall. She could hear Chat Noir's voice as he talked to the akumatized man.   
  
"Really? Sandals? That's an odd choice. I mean if you were relaxing on the beach maybe, but running around wreaking havoc? I really think boots would've been  better. Just look at these!"  
  
Ladybug peeked around the wall and saw Chat posing in ridiculous ways, showing off his boots. As annoying as he could be, she had to admit he was a good distraction. Criticizing the man's frankly terrible villainous costume definitely got his attention.   
  
The man he was distracting had been a swim coach and his start student had quit. Now he was just intent on tying people up in cocoons of towels so no one else could leave.   
  
Stepping slowly, ladybug came up behind the man to snatch the whistle from around his neck. If she could just go unseen for a few more moments...   
  
"Yeah, boots are way better than sandals." Her partner continued. "But you know what I've always thought would be cool? Armored grieves. I've always wondered what my suit would look like with armor." He looked at his sleeves critically. "Hmmm I don't know... It probably wouldn't go with the whole cat theme. Light and limber and all. What do you think?"  
  
_That's it, kitty. Keep him distract-_  
  
She didn't get to finish that thought.   
Her toe caught on a jut in the pavement and she had just enough time to gasp and think about how she'd just screwed up before she landed on the ground.   
  
Both Chat and the akumatized man turned to look at her with wide eyes, but Chat recovered first. In the blink of an eye, his baton was in his hand and extending to whack against the man's torso, effectively knocking him off his feet.   
  
So it turned out ladybug was the distraction.   
  
Well, she had to do _something_ more to help.  
  
As soon as the man hit the ground, ladybug through her yo-yo at him, binding his limbs to his body. Apparently this Akuma was not the strongest. He barely even tried to free himself.   
  
Chat Noir removed the whistle from his neck and walked over to offer Ladybug a hand up. She rolled her eyes to hide her embarrassment. She had seriously just tripped on the sidewalk _as Ladybug_.  
  
"Seems you're having some trouble staying on your paws, M'lady." His smile was cheerful but she still turned away as she grabbed the akumatized object. She broke it and quickly reeled in her yo-yo to purify it. She only hoped they could forget about this.   
  
                                   

* * *

                                             
  
Walking along the rooftops at sunset was one of her favorite things about being Ladybug. It gave a beautiful view of her city and she was free to jump and swing where she pleased.   
  
And spending time with her partner wasn't a bad addition to that   
  
"Hey, Ladybug."  
  
She looked over to where he was walking close by. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think hawkmoth decides what the akumas look like or do you think they come up with the ridiculous outfits themselves?"  
  
Ladybug thought for a moment. "I don't know. I know our suits are influenced by what we want so maybe it works the same for the akumas. But they're not the ones with the power, so maybe it is hawkmoth."   
  
She shrugged, stretching out her arms and rolling her shoulders a bit. "If it is hawkmoth then he sure is a terrible designer."  
  
She spun around in little circles as she walked, humming a tune softly. She should have known that was a bad idea. One foot caught the other and she pitched forward trying and failing to catch herself as she tumbled forward and landed flat on her stomach on the surface of the roof.   
  
She cursed herself and was about to get up when Chat cheerfully shouted, "whoo! Dog pile!" And flopped across her back.   
  
Ladybug grunted at the weight, but he still got a smile out of her. "Gee, I would have thought it would be a cat pile."  
  
Chat Noir grinned. "You're right, that was a terrible missed o- _purr_ -tunity."  
  
She sighed, not even bothering to complain about the pun.   
  
"Why do I keep doing this!?"  
  
"Doing what?" He tilted his head, making his hair flop.   
  
"Tripping over myself! I know I'm bad about that as a civilian but I'm usually better in the suit!"   
  
"Oh, it's not so bad."  
  
She gave him an unimpressed look. "I nearly fell off the tower a few weeks ago."   
  
Chat just shrugged.  
  
"And the fight with that akumatized swim coach on Tuesday?"  
  
"We still got him."  
  
Ladybug slumped and rested her head on the roof. "This is why I didn't think I was cut out to be a superhero in the first place."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," he put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a great hero. You're a quick thinker and you always come up with a plan."  
  
"And then I fall over trying to execute it."  
  
"Only sometimes. We all make mistakes. I know I do. But we're a team. We work together. If you fall I'll catch you."  
  
He mock punched her shoulder. "Besides, I think it's kind of cute."   
  
Ladybug smiled along with him. He really wanted to make her feel better. He didn't care that she sometimes lacked grace. He still thought she was a good hero. She'd been chewing herself out for this for a while but he acted as if it meant nothing.  
He always did believe in her...  
She sternly told her heart to stop fluttering.   
  
"Thanks kitty." She managed. She sat up, shoving him off her and stood up. She did offer him a hand up though. He took it and as soon as he was upright he raised her hand and twirled her around. She smiled as she managed to stay on her feet.   
  
"See? You don't always trip."   
  
She tapped his nose. "Okay, okay. We should finish patrolling. Come on, silly kitty."  
  
She walked away, careful to be aware of the edges and anything her foot could catch on. Chat followed, right beside her as always.


	5. Bell

"Hey kitty cat. For once it's not me who's late, huh?"  
  
Chat Noir rolled his eyes as he landed next to her, giving her a fist bump in greeting. "It can be hard to escape sometimes. I almost couldn't get away, but I finally convinced my... folks that I should definitely be getting to bed after the long day I've. I'd never leave you hanging, Bagaboo."  
  
"I know, Minou. Come on, let's get going." Together they headed out across the city.   
  
Marinette understood the struggles of trying to conceal superhero activities.   
She often came close to deciding that these patrols weren't worth the extra stress. Akuma attacks weren't any more likely to happen at this time than any other so most of the time nothing really happened. But shortly after they had started patrolling, she realized that as hard as it could be to come up with an excuse about where she was, it was actually pretty stress relieving to go running on the rooftops. And she could even admit that she actually liked spending time with Chat Noir. He was easy to talk to and he was a good listener.   
  
In addition to that, when they were running about atop the city, people saw them. Citizens knew they were there, watching over them, keeping them safe. It helped greatly with overall morale and discouraged crime. That was all the excuse Marinette needed at that point.  
  
They were almost through with their usual route when Ladybug heard a noise. Chat heard it too, his ears twitching. The noise wasn't far away. They hopped one more roof and peered down at the ground below  where a mother was trying to put groceries from her shopping cart into her car but her baby didn't want to sit in the car seat carrier that rested on the seat part of the cart. Every time her mother tried to set her down she started crying again.   
  
Ladybug dropped down to the street and walked up behind the woman so she could look at the baby over her shoulder. She couldn't actually hear Chat but she knew he wouldn't be far behind. Ladybug smiled and waved her fingers at the little girl. The mother drew in a breath when she saw who was behind her. The heroes were a common sight around the city but it wasn't every day they interacted with individual civilians.   
  
The baby stared at Ladybug with a fascinated expression and the heroine giggled.   
  
The woman looked nervous for a moment then asked, "Would you mind holding her for a moment, Ladybug? I really need to put these groceries bags in my car but she doesn't want to be in her seat."  
  
"Of course, ma'am." She carefully held the baby girl as her mother set her in her arms.   
  
"Hello sweetie!" The baby looked a bit uncomfortable being away from her mother but she was still fascinated by Ladybug.   
  
Chat Noir came a step closer a waved. "Hi there little one. It's a beautiful night out, isn't it?" His voice was soothing and sweet.   
  
An idea came to Ladybug and she smiled. She reached up and flicked the bell on the collar of his suit. The little girl immediately reached out to grab at it. Chat rang it again and she stared at it as though she was trying to figure out how it worked.   
  
Ladybug laughed as Chat leaned a bit too close to the infant and she grabbed the bell in a surprisingly strong grip. Chat tried to tug away but the baby whined when he did so. He sighed in defeat and stayed put, hanging his head a bit.   
  
Of course that just made the little girl notice his cat ears. She reached up and tugged them both down towards her. Chat made a startled shriek which just made Ladybug laugh more. After getting over his initial surprise, he smiled too and tilted his head a bit so she wouldn't pull as hard.   
  
Because this was who he was, she realized. He was the hero of Paris, a strong, fierce fighter who acted all cool and suave, but at the end of the day he was actually... just a big sweetheart, cooing at a baby and letting her tug on his ears.   
  
Ladybug had always thought of her partner as the overzealous, ostentatious flirt... how had she never really acknowledged this sweet, real, down to earth side of him? It wasn't like she was hiding from anything...   
  
The girl's mother finished with the groceries and put the car seat carrier back in the car. She turned around and laughed at the scene before her. When she came back in to her daughter's line of sight, the little girl let go of Chat and reached for her.   
  
"Thank you so much." The woman said, taking her baby back from Ladybug. "She likes riding in the car so hopefully she'll be okay with sitting in her seat now."   
  
"Glad we could help." Chat said with a bow.   
  
"We're so lucky to have you two looking out for us."   
  
"We're glad to do it" Ladybug waved at the baby again. "Bye bye little one. Be good for your mother. Have a nice night, ma'am!"  
  
"Wait, take this. It's a gift." The woman handed Ladybug a bag of chocolate caramel bark chunks. Chat looked at the bag excitedly over her shoulder and she had to admit the dessert looked very good.   
  
"Thank you, madam. Have a safe drive."  
  
"Goodnight! And thank you!"  
  
Ladybug and Chat Noir turned and leaped back to the rooftops.   
  
"I told you you were good with kids." She smirked, flicking his bell again.   
  
"Well, you usually are right. And I'm good at lots of things."   
  
She rolled her eyes but smiled. "It’s late and were pretty much done with patrol anyway."   
  
"Alright. Two days from now? The usual place?"   
  
"Hmm, can you come out tomorrow? We can't be too consistent or crooks will start to know when there will be no superheroes to stop them."  
  
Chat smiled. "Sound purr-fect. See you then M'lady. Um, hey, actually, before we go.."  
  
She turned back to him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you, uh, want to share these?" He held up the bag of candy bark.   
  
Ladybug considered for a moment. It probably wasn't the best idea but...  
  
"Yeah, okay. I've had a long day, I deserve a break for some sweets."  
  
A bright smile came over her partner's face. "Come on then. Let's find a good place to sit. 

 

 


	6. Secrets

"No, no, listen, that's not all."   
  
"What happened?" Chat asked in his best gossip voice.   
  
Ladybug freed one hand from where she was putting little braids in his hair so she could gesture.   
  
"So she was sitting there - after she had already tripped _two ushers_ and _stolen_ our seats - and I asked her find a new seat, we wanted ours back. She said, and I quote, 'sorry, these seats are only for _civilized_ individuals. And judging by _that_  color scheme I'm guessing you have no idea what I'm talking about.'"  
  
"Are you _serious_?"  
  
"Yes! She said that!"  
  
"Oh my _god_."  
  
It was very late. Adrien knew his day had run longer than he expected and apparently so had his lady's and they were both tired already, but instead of going home they had stopped to eat the candy bark. Two hours later they were both so over tired that everything was either extremely dramatic or unreasonably hilarious to them. From the way they were acting, if he didn't know better he would have thought they might've had a little too much to drink.   
  
Ladybug continued adding to Chat's collection of small braids.   
  
"That reminds me of this girl I know." He said. "Once when we were kids she tried to convince me to play the table in a tea party."  
  
Ladybug tried to hold back her giggles but couldn't quite manage it. He had to laugh with her.   
  
"I keep hoping she'll get better but I don't know. I took longer than I should have to realize how mean she can be." He grinned.   
"I should have figured it out when used to tell me that pirates are lame."  
  
"Oh yeah. That definitely should have tipped you off."   
  
She started giggling again and Chat glanced at her. She laughed a moment longer before she managed, "What is a pirate's favorite letter?"     
  
"Um, arrrrrrr. Duh."   
  
Ladybug grinned. "No, you'd thinks it's R but his first love is the C."  
  
Chat blinked for a moment, then burst out laughing.   
  
"Why-" he gasped to catch his breath. "Why do dragons sleep during the day?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So they can fight knights!"  
  
Ladybug stopped bothering with his hair and just held her stomach and leaning against the chimney while she laughed.   
  
"Why did... why did the ghost go to the bar? For the boos!"  
  
Chat rocked against her as he shrieked unattractive laughter. It was getting hard to breathe.   
  
After gasping for air and losing the battle for a minute, he could finally talk again.   
  
"I used to be so afraid of ghosts as a kid. I would hide under my covers with a sqirt bottle of 'ghost repelent'."  
  
Ladybug's laugh was too hearty and strong to be musical but it was still one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. 

"That's so cute, Chaton!" She reached out and touched his nose. " _boop_."

That just made him burst out in giggles again

Ladybug laughed a little too. "Ghosts were never scary to me. They were scapegoats."  
  
Chat tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"One time when I was little, my dad was making cookies and when he wasn't looking I stole one. But I wasn't very good at being sneaky so he noticed and asked me about it. I said it was the ghost who lived in our house."  
  
"Pfffft, that is adorable."  
  
She giggled self-consciously. "They were really good cookies! I couldn't help It."

"I can just imagine, tiny little ladybug sneaking around all," he pantomimed sneaking dramtically, humming his own spy music. 

Ladybug covered her mouth but couldn't hide her laughing eyes. "Stop that! It's not that funny!"

"Of course it is!" Chat shook his head, smiling. "I've always wanted to try making cookies."  
  
"You never have?"   
  
"I'm not allowed to have sweets that often."  
  
Ladybug frowned. "Well then I'll definitely need to bring you more." She handed him another price of chocolate caramel bark which he gladly accepted.   
  
"I'm not completely deprived. I go out for ice cream sometimes." He smiled. "Strawberry is my favorite."  
  
Ladybug smiled back and took another piece of candy for herself. "I love strawberry macarons."  
  
Chat sighed and relaxed back against the chimney. "I should probably go home to get some rest but I really don't feel like being alone. Maybe I shouldn't get one of those giant stuffed animal pillows to keep me company. Would that be too reminiscent of that Akuma from last week?"  
  
Ladybug snickered and hid her face. "I have one of those in my room."  
  
Chat grinned. "Really?"  
  
She nodded and bit her lip, her eyes glittering with mirth. "Its a cat."  
  
His jaw hung slack for a moment before he cracked up again, rocking back and forth and holding his stomach.   
  
"I've had it since before I ever met you!" She cried defensively. She couldn't fight a smile though.   
  
Chat finally bit back his laughter and he could speak again. "In my room I have a huge movie collection. Like it's kind of ridiculous."  
  
"Really? What do you have?"  
  
Some superhero and action movies. And a lot of anime."  
  
She laughed brightly. "I am extremely not surprised by that. You know, you're exactly the kind of dork who tries to be tough and cool but only manages cute."  
  
He gave her a toothy smile and leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Aww, you think I'm cute."  
  
Ladybug ran her hand up and down his arm which was very nice. He was glad casual touch was so normal for them at this point because he really liked this. He hummed happily.   
  
"What about you? What do you like to watch?"  
  
"I like action movies. I also like chick flicks and stuff. I haven't watched much anime. Maybe we could bring a laptop and have movie nights."  
  
Chat smiled. "That would absolutely purr-fect, M'lady. I didn't know I was lucky enough for such an offer."  
  
"I thought I gave you a good luck charm for that." He could hear the smile in her voice.   
  
"Yeah but I don't carry it around. I uh..." He paused his voice going quiet. "I hung it above my bed to keep nightmares away."  
If he hadn't been so tired and so comfortable resting against Ladybug, he probably wouldn't have admitted that. It seemed like a silly thing to do and it didn't go with the laughing mood of before.   
  
Ladybug just held him tighter against her. "Oh Minou. You want to know a secret? I have a Chat Noir doll that I keep on my shelf by my bed to keep me safe."  
  
Chat stared at her for a moment. A barely there laugh escaped his mouth as he smiled softly. "I guess we're both taking care of each other."  
  
"Yep. Thanks for watching out for me." She tapped his nose affectionately.   
  
"You too, bug." He put his head back on her shoulder. "You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that something that happens to anyone else? When I get super over tired I start acting like I'm drunk. Is that just me? Idk


	7. Partners

"Miraculous ladybug!"  
  
The healing cloud of ladybugs filled with his partners magic was always breathtakingly beautiful to see, but Adrien couldn't really appreciate it today. For the third time this month he had been caught under the akuma's control. He had hardly done anything useful the whole time and Ladybug won on her own.   
  
She turned to him, holding out her fist. He only hesitated for a moment before he tapped his against it, faking a smile. For a moment he thought he saw confusion and concern in her eyes but then it was gone so he must have imagined it.   
  
Ladybug stretched her arms over her head. "Hey Chat, are you free to meet up again in about ten minutes? The usual place?"  
  
He shrugged. It wasn't that unusual a request. He hoped it wasn't because she wanted to have a word with him about his recent unhelpfulness.   
  
"Yeah, that should be fine. I doubt anyone going to come looking for me right now." It was already sunset and it wasn't like his father ever came to wish him goodnight.   
  
"Okay." Ladybug nodded. "I'll see you then." And with that she zipped away.   
  
Chat hadn't had the chance to use his cataclysm during the fight so he didn't need to de-transform to feed Plagg. He moved at a slow and leisurely pace, in no rush the get to their normal meeting spot.   
  
He knew people had learned not to see him as a sidekick long ago, but Ladybug still seemed so much more capable. She had won fights completely on her own before. The only reason he couldn't was because he couldn't purify akumas, but he still felt bad.   
  
When he finally got to their meeting place (It probably didn't take nearly as long as it felt) he sat down to watch the sunset while he waited for Ladybug. A little while later (also probably not as long as it felt) she landed on the roof and sat down beside him.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, gazing at the orange and gold streaking the sky.   
  
He shrugged in answer.   
  
Ladybug sighed and turned to face him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, what’s wrong, Chaton?"  
  
Of course he hadn't imagined her concern. She just knew he wouldn't want to talk about it so she took away the excuse of her having to leave. He always knew she was clever.   
  
He put on a fake grin. "Nothing's wrong, M'lady. I'm here watching a beautiful sunset with an even more beautiful girl."  
  
She gave him a look saying she didn't believe him, though he could have sworn her cheeks flushed. Must have been the lighting.   
  
He sighed in defeat. He always hated lying to her. Pausing for a moment, he searched for the right words.   
  
"It's just... this is the third time this month I've been caught under an akuma's control. I... I wish I wasn't so useless." He hung his head, not wanting to meet her eyes.   
  
Ladybug seemed too surprised to answer for a moment. "Chat, you're not useless."  
  
He gave her a look. "You didn't even need me out there today. You took that guy down all by yourself, _while_ having to working against me. You can do amazing things, Ladybug. You don't need me. I only weigh you down." He sighed, his voice going quiet. "I know there are some people out there who are afraid of me..." He gazed at his right hand where his destructive energy was summoned. "Maybe Paris would be safer without Chat Noir."  
  
Ladybug gaped at him for a minute. "I- what? Chat... okay first of all, the only reason you were caught today was because you were taking a hit that was meant for me. If it weren't for you I would have been out of commission. All those other times you mentioned were for the same reason. You were either protecting me or an innocent. And you've started learning to shake the akumas control! You broke free from that creepy one last week from sheer willpower."  
  
Chat Noir hesitated. "Maybe so, but you deserve more than a shield."  
  
"You are more than a shield! I couldn't do any of this alone."  
  
"You could let Rena Rouge keep her miraculous. She's too slick to let anyone control her."  
  
Ladybug shook her head. "Rena is a good fighter and a good friend, but she's not you."   
  
She shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "You are my partner. And I wouldn't give you up for the world. I might be able to do amazing things, but I wouldn't be able to do half of them without you. Remember what you told me last week? We'll both make mistakes but we're a team and we'll be there for each other.   
  
"You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You're always there for me when I need you. You help me come up with plans and you see the flaws in mine, reminding me not to make things too complicated. You aren't weighing me down. You keep me grounded when I need it and you raise me up when I'm low. So yes, I do need you.   
  
"And I don't care what other people think." She held his right hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm not afraid of you. We're partners and I trust you."  
  
Chat stared at her, his cheeks turning pink. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. She trusted him. She didn't want anyone else as her partner. Even someone she had chosen to be a hero.   
  
Now all he could focus on was her fingers that fit so perfectly between his.   
  
With great effort, he dragged his thoughts back to their conversation. "But what if I can't be there? What if you're in trouble one day and I don't know about it?"  
  
Ladybug thought for a moment. "Stay here."    
  
Much to his chagrin she released his hand, standing up and jumping off the edge of the roof.   
  
Chat didn't have to be confused for long. She returned a minute later with an Eiffel tower post card and an I heart Paris pencil. Evidently, she'd visited the tourist gift shop down below.   
  
She wrote on the card for a moment then sat back down and handed it to him.   
  
Frowning, he looked at the neat handwriting and his eyes widened. "Is this...?"  
  
"My phone number. In case we need to contact each other. Send me a text when you get home so I'll have yours."  
  
Chat continued to stare at the number in awe. He was being trusted with his lady's phone number, a way to contact her whenever he needed. A warm bubbly feeling swelled in his chest.   
  
Turning to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close. "Thank you, Ladybug."  
  
Ladybug hugged him back. "Of course, Chaton. I can't be losing track of my favorite kitty, now can I?" She pulled back and tapped his nose before leaning her head comfortably on his shoulder.   
  
Cautiously, he rested his head on hers and she didn't object. Maybe things were looking up after all. 


	8. Hand kiss

Marinette studied the outfit she was putting together for her family day out with her parents. She wanted it to be cute but it was hot and she didn't want many layers.   
  
She had gotten a cute blue knee-length skirt that she wanted to wear. She had an image in her head of a white off-the-shoulder top to go with it but she didn't have time to make or buy one. She had to work with what she had.   
  
Humming thoughtfully, Marinette put a basic white camisole on her dress form to see it with the skirt.   
  
No... to simple.   
  
But she couldn't get her original idea out of her head long enough to think of something new.   
  
She picked up her phone and opened the camera. If she couldn't think of something on her own she'd have to ask a friend.   
  
Moving the dress form to a blank section of wall, she took a picture then went into her messages. When she first gave Chat Noir her phone number she didn't think she would be contacting him much. After all, she didn't normally feel the need to talk to him. But now that she had that easy connection she found herself going into their conversation tab more and more often.   
  
She sent the photo.   
  
**_Marinette:_**  
_I'm trying to put together an outfit with this skirt but I'm not sure how to make it work_  
  
She set her phone down, not expecting an answer right away but as soon as she turned back to the dress form she heard the message notification.   
  
A rush of pleased excitement came over her and she mentally scolded herself. It was just Chat.   
  
She pick up the phone again.   
  
_**CN:**_  
 _Well that's a good base. Maybe something more on the top?_  
  
Marinette smiled. He was always eager to help.   
  
**_Marinette:_**  
_That's what I was thinking. I really wanted an off the shoulder blouse but I don't have one_  
  
_**CN:**_  
 _Do you have a light over layer? There's one kind I'm thinking of, I can't remember what it's called_  
  
Marinette immediately thought of a chiffon wrap in her closet. She wasn't sure what it was called either. She thought she'd heard people call it a kimono but she wasn't sure.   
  
She took it out and draped it over the dress forms shoulders. It was just a light cover-up with short sleeves, patterned with pale peach apple blossoms.   
  
She took another picture and sent it.   
  
**_Marinette:_**  
_Like this?_  
  
_**CN:**_  
 _Exactly! Now maybe a long necklace to finish it off?_  
  
Marinette dug in her jewelry box but none of her necklaces had very long chains. She frowned. Maybe she could...  
  
Picking out a large circular pendant, she attached two matching chains together. When she put it on it hung down just below her bust.   
  
_Perfect!_  
  
She smiled as she hung it on the dress form and took one last picture.   
  
**_Marinette:_**  
_What do you think?_  
  
_**CN:**_  
 _It looks perfect, Bugaboo_  
  
Marinette smiled, a bubbly feeling rising inside her.   
  
**_Marinette:_**  
_Thanks for the help kitty!_  
  
_**CN:**_  
 _Any time :)_  
  
Setting her phone down again, Marinette wrote off her light happy feeling to their positive friendship.   
  
                                                                                

* * *

  
  
Ladybug put a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. Chat Noir gasped, trying to stop laughing long enough to continue his story.   
  
"Okay, okay, but then we were walking and the same kid from before was hiding behind a sign and my friend walked past him first and the kid jumped out to scare him so I came up behind the kid and scared him!"  
  
Ladybug couldn't hold back her laughter any more.   
  
Chat capped his hands together. "I swear that kid jumped two feet in the air."   
  
"You're ridiculous, Chat."  
  
He smiled. "I know."  
  
Ladybug gazed out over the city, full of lights but with fewer pedestrians than in the day time. It was getting late. They would have to leave soon.   
  
"We should probably be heading home soon." The regret was clear in her voice.   
  
"Aww, you don't want to leave me, Bagaboo?"  
  
"What!? Uh- no! I just- it’s such a nice night out! I'd hate to leave."  
  
Chat grinned at her sudden stuttering. Her heart definitely didn't skip a beat.   
  
He turned away. "You're right. It is a nice night out. I love how the city looks at night, all the glittering lights. I just wish we could see the stars more clearly."  
  
Ladybug looked at his eyes as he gazed over the city. Those lights reflected in the beautiful green looked an awful lot like stars to her.   
  
She shook herself away from those thought.   
  
_Wow, okay, yeah, definitely time to get going._  
  
She stood and stretched. "Well, I'm heading out."  
  
Chat Noir stood and bowed to her. "Well, I'll look forward to the next time I see you, M'lady."  
  
He took her hand and gingerly kissed the back of it. She mentally scolded herself for the warm rush in her heart but quickly took it back because there was nothing to be scolding about. It was just the summer heat getting to her.   
  
She almost pushed him away but couldn't seem to bring herself to.   
  
"See you tomorrow kitty cat." She took her yo-yo and swung away before he could notice the blush on her cheeks.


	9. Claws and bugs

Adrien was still reeling over the fact that he had Ladybug's phone number. He loved knowing he had that line of connection to his Lady. At first he tried not to use it except for emergencies or scheduling patrols but then she started texting him just to talk. They would talk about random things they were thinking about. Once she had sent him a video of a cat climbing on its owner seeking attention, joking that she'd found a video of him and he'd nearly melted in joy.  
  
Sometimes just texting wasn't enough, like today.   
  
**_LB <3:  
_**_Hey are you free?_  
  
**_Adrien:_** _  
Yeah I can probably sneak away_  
  
Without any further explanation, she sent an address. Coincidentally, it was the the park next to Marinette's house. Maybe she wanted to meet here because that was where their statues were built. He still felt a warm happiness every time he saw the monument.   
  
He couldn't help thinking about Marinette as he leaped past her rooftop balcony. He wished his father would let him spend more time with his friends. He didn't get to be around Marinette much but any time he was he really enjoyed it. She was really nice even if she was a little shy.   
  
But his father had somehow grown more protective of him while simultaneously paying less attention to him. On the bright side this gave him plenty of opportunities to sneak out with his Lady.   
  
Chat Noir landed in the park. Today was the hottest day they'd had all year so he wondered why she wanted to meet somewhere so sunny.   
  
He had just started looking around for a figure in red when something smacked into his back and suddenly he was dripping wet.   
  
He whipped around to see ladybug smirking at him, water balloons in each hand. She was surrounded by a group of seven-year-olds, all wide eyed and giggling.   
  
Well, he couldn't let her have all the fun. Grinning wickedly, he went to one of the buckets of balloons and picked one out, careful not to break it with his claws. He threw it at ladybug, aiming low because he knew she would duck.   
  
All the kids started laughing when she crouched down only to have the water balloon burst on her face. Blinking the water out of her eyes, she tried to glare at him but she was smiling too much.   
  
"Come on, guys." She rallied the kids. "Let’s get him!"   
  
Half of the kids ran to Chat's side, tugging him behind a bush for shelter while the others cheered for Ladybug. A little girl on Chat's side stood up and shouted, "We're team Claws and we're gonna kick your butts!"  
  
A boy standing by Ladybug stepped forward. "Oh yeah? Well we're team Bugs! And you're going down!" A girl standing beside him threw a balloon and hit the girl next to Chat in the arm.   
  
And thus began a vicious water balloon war.   
  
The kids laughed and squealed as they ran between bushes, throwing balloons at each other. Chat Noir and Ladybug were aiming more for each other than the kids.   
  
Ladybug rolled between bushes and tried to snipe him out but he imitated what she'd just done, diving away out of her line of fire. He grinned at her as he popped back up, only to be hit in the side of the head by someone else.   
  
"Ha!" Ladybug shouted in glee as the little girl who hit Chat shrieked in delight and hid behind a bush when he threw a balloon back at her.   
  
Chat got a handful of the small balloons and leapt high in the air above all the bushes. He threw the projectiles down at the enemy team, hitting two kids and his partner. He laughed as she squeaked indignantly.   
  
Ignoring the bushes and the unspoken territories, Ladybug pick up some balloons and charged towards Chat with a wicked grin.   
  
Chat turned quickly, tripping over his feet as he scrambled to run away.   
  
All the kids stopped to watch as Ladybug continued to throw balloons while she chased him around in circles. Whenever he passed a bucket of ammo he grabbed a couple to toss back at her.   
  
Chat Noir turned around a corner only to find that Ladybug had changed direction and was now standing a couple yards in front of him. Panicking he reached for the bucket next to him, but in his haste he wasn't careful enough with his claws and the balloon burst in his hand.   
  
Before he could do anything, Ladybug threw her last balloon and hit him squarely in the jaw, making him stumble back a step.   
  
He put his hand dramatically on his heart despite that not being where he was just hit.   
  
"No... I've been hit!" He fell to his knees. "This is the end!" He reached out towards the kids on his team. "You have all fought bravely, my children. May you live to fight another battle. I shall see you all again someday in the halls of Valhalla!" And with that he collapsed on the grass.   
  
All the kids burst out laughing and Chat peeked an eye open to see that Ladybug was laughing too.   
  
Most of the water balloons were gone, so the children ran back to where their parents sat in a circle. Ladybug offered Chat Noir a hand up and they followed them.   
  
The parents had been watching their game, amazed and amused that the two heroes of Paris were playing along like small children. Adrien was pretty sure no one realized just how young they were.   
  
One mom opened a large cooler and started handing out popsicles to the kids. Chat Noir and Ladybug both accepted one when they were offered.   
  
After receiving hugs from every child and thanks from the parents the superheroes waved goodbye and went to sit on the pedestal of their statues.   
  
"So that's why you wanted to meet?" Chat asked. "You saw some kids having a water balloon fight and thought we should join them?"  
  
Ladybug nodded "Yeah, pretty much."    
  
He laughed brightly and she shrugged. "The kids had the right idea. It's a good way to spend a hot day."   
  
"No kidding. It's so sunny out my hair is almost completely dry again."  
  
"Oh, I can help with that."  
  
Before he could react, she pulled out a water balloon she'd hidden behind her back and smacked it on top of his head.   
  
He sputtered, blinking water out of his eyes as she laughed gleefully. Her lips were stained red from her strawberry popsicle and he looked away to keep himself from thinking about kissing them.   
  
"Wow, M'lady," he said, mischief clear in his voice. "You look a little overheated. Let me help you with that." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled his now dripping hair against her neck. She squirmed and tried to shove him away, still giggling joyfully.   
  
He released her and she bopped his nose. "Silly kitty."  
  
He grinned. _Only if I can be your silly kitty_. But he kept that thought to himself, settling for just sitting with her and enjoying the beautiful day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting to my favorite chapters (basically the whole middle section) yay!


	10. Friends

Rena Rouge took a deep breath and stretched her back. She probably should have gone ahead and used her Mirage instead of distracting that crook herself.   
  
The police had intel of a heist that was going down and they had called in Ladybug and Chat Noir because they were  worried about it getting out of control. Ladybug had shown up on Alya's balcony with the fox miraculous looking for extra backup.   
  
As it turned out the whole operation went smoother than expected. None of the heroes had used their special powers and the worst thing that happened was one inexperienced crook had panicked and triggered their explosives and Chat Noir had been caught in the blast and thrown back against a wall. But even with that, they had gotten out with only a few scratches.   
  
After checking out with the police the three superheroes had retreated to the rooftops and were stopping to breathe for a moment before doing a quick sweep of the area to make sure things calmed down.   
  
Rena looked over at her heroes (they would always be her heroes even now that she occasionally joined them) who were standing a little ways away. Ladybug was fussing over her feline partner, checking for any injuries that would pain him.   
  
"I told you I'm fine, LB."  
  
"Yeah, you always say that. Even with a bleeding gash on your head!"  
  
"That was one time!"   
  
Ladybug inspected his arm. "You didn't need to follow me. You wouldn't have gotten hit if you hadn't been trying to protect me."  
  
"Well I wouldn't have had to protect you if you... If you hadn't..."  
  
"What? Done my job?"  
  
"I don't know! You could have done it safer?"  
  
"How could I have done it safer? I have an indestructible suit!"  
  
"So do I but you're still checking me for injuries."  
  
Rena shook her head in amazement with how often they sounded like a married couple.   
  
Ladybug checked over the sides of his face, deep concern evident in her eyes. Chat's expression softened.   
  
"Really, Bagaboo. I'm okay."  
  
God, it was so obvious that they cared about each other so much. Rena couldn't even be upset that they hadn't even looked at her since they left the police.   
  
Ladybug slowly seemed to accept that he wasn't badly injured. She began walking along the roof as if just now remembering their plans for a short patrol.   
  
"Alright. But you better not get hurt next time."   
  
"Aww, you _would_ miss having me around."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to have a pretty face to look at."   
  
Rena was pretty sure that was sarcasm but Ladybug's tone was suddenly so flirty she couldn't be completely certain.   
  
"Yeah, it is." Chat drawled. "That's one reason why I like to be around you."  
  
Ladybug sighed dramatically. "Woe! I knew men were just shallow creatures."  
  
"It’s never shallow to appreciate the beauty of art."   
  
She turned and walked backwards to look at him. "Ahh, well if I'm artwork than you know you're not allowed to touch!"  
  
With matching grins, she leapt away and he chased after her.   
  
_Wow_. How did these two ever get anything done? Most of the city assumed the two heroes were a couple. Every time they were seen together their strong bond was obvious. But the citizens of Paris didn't even know the half of it. The longer Alya worked with them the more shocked she got about how _together_ they acted and how _not_ together they claimed to be.   
  
She had talked to Chat Noir about it and he swore up and down that Ladybug had no romantic interest in him. He said he would have known by now. Rena tried her best not to roll her eyes to the back of her head.   
  
Neither of them seemed to notice just how much they flirted and just how much the other flirted back!  
  
Rena continued to follow behind then, trailing back and giving them space. She couldn't help smiling at every giggle, every playful poke. They were so clueless!  
  
Since they were clearly only focused on each other, Rena looked down at the streets, keeping an eye out for any disturbances like they were supposed to be doing.   
  
She thought she heard something in an ally so she dropped down to check. The only thing she found was an ally cat. When she came back up she found that Chat Noir and Ladybug had stopped and were standing debating something.   
  
"I'm telling you," Chat insisted. "There is a lot of space out there. There must be aliens out there somewhere."  
  
"Uh huh. Even if there is, they probably wouldn't come here."  
  
"Yeah they would. What would you do if I was abducted by aliens?"  
  
Ladybug pretended to think. "I would steal your awesome movie collection."   
  
Chat slapped a hand over his heart. "My lady wouldn't even try to save me!"  
  
"Hmm, well maybe those movies will inspire me to lead an epic rescue mission to save the damsel in distress."  
  
"Aww, thanks Bagaboo."  
  
As endearing as these two were, it was late and Alya just wanted to go home.   
  
"Okay, everything seems to be alright down on the ground. We should probably turn in for the night."  
  
Finally looking over at her, Ladybug nodded. "You're right." She turned back to Chat Noir. "I'll see you tomorrow for patrol?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He bowed and kissed the back of her hand. "Good night M'lady."   
  
He took a step away, taking his baton from behind his back. "Night, Rena," he called back as he vaulted away.   
  
Ladybug watched him go, her expression practically love struck.   
  
Rena walked over to her. "So, you have a good date?"  
  
Ladybug sputtered. "It wasn't a date! We were just talking."  
  
"Ummhmm, your heart eyes say otherwise."  
  
Ladybug shook her head and started in the direction of Alya's house. She had to go with her to take her miraculous back for safe keeping.   
  
"Chat Noir and I are just friends."  
  
"I don't think you realize how close you are."  
  
"We're best friends! Of course we're close."  
  
Rena rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."   
  
Ladybug shook her head again. "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Rena groaned. "Why do all my friends suck at relationships?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I thought it would be cool to see them from someone else's perspective 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far <3


	11. Habits

Marinette stared at her ceiling, random thoughts running non-stop through her head. She just wanted to sleep! She didn't need to be thinking about the time she went to school in see-through shorts, or what could happen if Alya learned her secret, and she definitely didn't need to have that same pop song playing over and over in her head.   
  
She groaned and rolled over for the hundredth time. No matter how she shifted and turned, nothing felt comfortable.   
  
She looked at the clock again. Maybe she actually had drifted off at some point and it was almost morning.   
  
**3:07**  
  
Marinette slammed her face into her pillow. Why couldn't she just fall asleep!?  
  
She wondered if Chat was still awake. He mentioned that he has trouble sleeping sometimes. Marinette suddenly wanted to text him. She wanted to feel connected to someone. She'd realized that she really enjoyed talking to him and found herself texting him for hours whenever she was bored or lonely, learning harmless details about him and talking about the world. But what if he was asleep right now? Would a text wake him up?   
  
After debating back and for a moment, she gave into temptation.   
  
**_Marinette:_** _  
Hey. Can't sleep. You awake?_  
  
Not really expecting a reply, Marinette set the phone back on her shelf only for it to give a light ding a moment later.   
  
She brightened and felt her stomach flutter. Why was it doing that? It was just Chat.   
  
Shaking her head, she picked up her phone to read the text.   
  
**_CN:  
_**_Yeah, I can't sleep either_  
  
_**Marinette:**_  
 _Do you think getting out would help?_  
  
_**CN:**_  
 _Maybe_  
  
_**Marinette:**_  
 _Eiffel tower in ten minutes?_  
  
_**CN:**_  
 _See you there ;)_  
  
Marinette sat up and poked gently at Tikki who was sleeping on a tiny cushion on the shelf above the bed.   
  
"Tikki, I need to go out."  
  
The kwami rolled over blinking her big blue eyes. "Marinette, is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is fine. There's no akuma, I just can't sleep. Chat and I are going to the tower."  
  
Tikki yawned. "Alright, if you think it will help."  
  
Marinette gave thanks that her kwami was so understanding. She wondered if Plagg was giving Chat any trouble.   
  
Once Tikki was awake enough, Marinette called on her transformation and climbed out her skylight.   
  
A few minutes later she reached the top deck of the tower and sat down to wait for her partner.   
  
The air was cool and breezy so high up and at night. It was a nice break from the still summer heat.   
  
She was starting to worry about Chat - what if he changed his mind? What if she waited and he never showed and they'd have to awkwardly pretend it didn't happen next time she saw him? - But just then he hauled himself over the railing and plopped down next to her.   
  
"Plagg is such a pain sometimes." He leaned back against the wall. "He sleeps all day yet he still complains when I wake him up! You're lucky Tikki is so caring."   
  
Ladybug giggled. "Plagg really does care about you. He just tends to act like a cat about it."   
  
Chat sighed. "I know he does."  
  
He slouched further down. "I was so tired all day but the second I tried to go to sleep I was suddenly wide awake! What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"I know what you mean, kitty. I can't stop thinking about random things that do me no good. It's like my head is full of tiny mes hyped up on sugar, running around rambling about every embarrassing thing I've done and singing catchy pop songs."  
  
Chat laughed at her analogy. "Oh my god. That is a fantastic image. I bet all those Ladybugs are adorable!"  
  
She poked him in the side, making him squirm and laugh more. "Don't make fun of me. I say weird things when I'm tired."  
  
"I'm not making fun of you. I just think you're cute." He leaned over and nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder like a cat. Ladybug ignored the heat rising to her cheeks and instead chose to laugh at her partner's behavior. "Look who's acting like a cat now!"  
  
Chat froze. His eyes widened before he closed them completely and hid his face.   
  
"Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have come out here over tired! I thought I'd gotten better about it."  
  
Ladybug giggled. "I haven't noticed you doing that before."  
  
He sighed. "That was the point. It's a bad habit Plagg passed on to me."  
  
Out of curiosity, Ladybug reached out and scratched his head behind his cat ear. He flinched at first but quickly relaxed, his eyes almost closed. She laughed and tugged him over to lean on her shoulder as she put her arm around him.   
  
"You really shouldn't indulge me." He mumbled. "It's a terrible way to break a bad habit."  
  
"Hmm. Well, maybe this isn't such a bad habit. I think it's cute and it clearly makes you happy. It's not hurting anything so why change?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment then relaxed back against her, softly rubbing his cheek on her. "Thank you, M'lady."  
  
Ladybug smiled, her heart feeling warm. He looked so cute right now. Not that she would ever admit that to him.   
  
She didn't even notice it when her eyelids grew heavy and she began to drift off. Now that she had him with her something seemed to click into place and she was finally comfortable. It was suddenly easy to settle. And she really needed the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww so peaceful and nice. I sure hope nothing dramatic happens soon :)


	12. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of violence, just a warning to anyone who would want to know.

Ladybug's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath before stepping out of the alley and once again facing the young man who had been akumatized. 

She had faced a lot of villains but this one was the most bloodthirsty she'd ever seen. 

His armor was dark with harsh spikes. Black streaks that used to be tears came down from his eyes. He wielded a ball and chain flail and wasn't afraid to use it on anyone who got in his way. 

"Really, sir. You don't have to do this." Ladybug attempted to reason with him, though she knew there was little hope that it would work. 

"You're wrong." The man said, pacing in front of a stone statue on a tall pedestal. "That man doesn't deserve to live after what he did. If it weren't for him and his negligence, my brother would still be alive! No. I am Váli, and I will avenge my brother and slay that wrongdoer." 

Chat Noir leaned on his baton. "Cool motive, still murder." 

Váli snarled in rage and swung his flail at the feline hero. Chat leaped out of the way. 

From what the man who now called himself Váli was saying, it sounded like his brother had been killed by a drunk driver. While that was terrible and Ladybug felt bad for him, she wished he wasn't dealing with his grief with murder. 

She threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around the villain's ankle, pulling his feet out from under him. He recovered quickly, charging after her. She jumped back, spinning her weapon to make a shield. She had to keep her distance. The yo-yo wasn't great for close combat. 

Luckily, Chat had proven many times that he could fight quite effectively, using his baton like he was sword fighting. He intercepted the flail, deflecting it and striking at Váli, trying to keep him focused on him. 

With Váli's attention back on her partner, Ladybug looked more carefully at the villain's armor, trying to find whatever could be the akumatized object. 

A moment later she regretted letting her partner fight alone, even for such a short time. 

Váli found an opening and swung his flail, the spiky ball smacking into Chat Noir's abdomen and sending him flying into the statue's stone pedestal. 

Chat started to struggle to his feet, but Váli raised his arm and struck again, the weapon connecting with the side of Chat's head with a sickening crack. The hero collapsed on the pavement. 

_No..._

Icy thorn vines wound their way around Ladybug's gut. She couldn't move. 

"Stay out of my way!" Váli struck the already cracked pedestal, causing it to crumble on top of the unconscious hero. 

Ladybug screamed out his name as she practically felt her heart stop. 

She wrapped the cord of her yo-yo around Váli's neck, yanking back harshly to get him away from her kitty. Once he was on the ground too, she ignored him, rushing to the pile of rubble. She desperately lifted the larger pieces and shoved at the smaller ones.

Nothing else existed around her. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart. All she could feel was the cold, sick feeling creeping up her stomach. 

Finally, she uncovered enough of her partner to haul him out. Scooping him up in her arms, she leaped to the nearest roof. 

"Come on, Minou. Stay with me." Ladybug fought the tears that threatened to fall, as she gently set him down. 

His beautiful green eyes were glassy as he gazed up at her, groaning in pain. His golden hair was stained dark with blood. 

He coughed and his lips were wet with it. 

"No, no, _no._.." She muttered as his eyes started to drift closed. " _No_. I can't _do_ this without you!" Her precious kitten... She was going to lose him and it was all her fault. How could she have let this happen?

She couldn't waste any more time. Her expression turned to anger as she stood and leapt back to the ground where Váli was walking away to find his true pray. 

He wasn't about to get away so easily. 

Chat's baton lay on the pavement where he dropped it. Ladybug hit it with her yo-yo and caught it when it flew up. Now, with both weapons in her hands and rage in her eyes, she charged at the villain, no mercy left in her to give. 

The rest of the fight was a blur. She didn't remember most of it. She remembered hitting fast and hard. She remembered moving quickly, relentlessly, and never giving her opponent a moment to think. She knew she used her lucky charm and she knew she found the akumatized object, but her only conscious thought at the time was that she had to save her kitty. Her poor, sweet kitty who she realized she couldn't live without. 

Her miraculous cure could heal him but would it still work if it was too late? Could it save him if he was already...

The next thing she was fully aware of was tossing her lucky charm - a crowbar - in the air and the swarm of ladybugs flowing out from it. 

Medical crews were already on the scene to tend to the man who'd been akumatized, which was good since Ladybug sure as hell wasn't staying. 

She landed on the roof and ran to her partner. 

_Please work, please work_

She pulled Chat's head and shoulders onto her lap just as the magic washed over him and all his wounds were healed, every laceration sealed, all the blood gone. Ladybug sobbed in relief, finally letting her tears fall as his eyes fluttered open and he took a deep breath. 

All the tension in her body dropped. She felt lightheaded with relief. He was _alive_. He wasn't about to die, she wasn't _alone_. 

Overcome with emotion and need, Ladybug held his face with both hands and crashed their lips together, kissing him fiercely. He seemed startled for a moment but soon he was kissing her back, just as desperately. Now that she had him, she never wanted to let him go. 

When she pulled back to breathe, she still had tears streaming down her face. "I'm _so sorry_." She gripped him in a bone crushing embrace. "I kept pushing you away, taking you for granted. I never should have let you get hurt." 

Pulling back to look at him, she caressed his tear streaked face, unsure if they were her tears or his. 

He reached up and brushed the hair from her face. "Shhhh, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You almost died. I always thought we'd have time but we don't know, we _never_ know how much time we have. And I don't want to waste any more of it." 

She leaned her forehead against his, her voice lowering. "I love you. My sweet kitty."

Maybe there would always be a place in her heart for Adrien, but Chat had come to mean so much to her. He may not know her name, but he knew her. He knew her fears, her hopes, her dreams. He saw her faults and her virtues. He knew she liked strawberry macarons and that she fussed with her hair when she got nervous. 

He tilted his face and kissed her again, soft and tender this time. 

"I will always love you, my lady."

She sighed peacefully, wrapping her arms around him. She knew she would have to leave soon but for now she was content to just hold him close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo finally! I was looking forward to this one. Sorry if the tension felt... idk, fake? I'm still pretty new to this whole writing thing so I don't know how good this is. I tried. 
> 
> Váli is the name of a Norse deity who killed his brother's murderer in revenge


	13. Food

Chat Noir stood watching as the sun dipped below the horizon, streaking the sky with orange tones.   
  
The events if the day before were still running through his thoughts. He hadn't ever gotten hurt that badly before. That was scary enough, but that wasn't mainly what he thought about. Once he started blacking out, he didn't consciously notice the pain was there until it was suddenly lifted by the swarm of ladybugs and his vision was filled with the face of and angel in red. She had sobbed tears of joy. The simple joy that he was alive was enough to make her cry.   
  
And then she did something he had almost given up hoping for. She kissed him. He had been sure at that moment that he actually had died and he was in some heavenly afterlife. But he wasn't and Ladybug said she loved him and wanted to be with him.   
  
Did she really mean that? Would she regret that today, now that she hadn't almost lost him? He almost texted her earlier but that nagging fear stopped him.  
  
Well, he didn't have to wonder for very long. He heard her land lightly on the roof behind him. He was about to turn around and face her when she jumped up on his back wrapping her legs around his waist.   
  
"Hi kitty," she giggled, leaning her head forward to press her cheek against his.   
  
Just like that, all his fears vanished. He should have known. Everything was better with her there.  
  
"Hi Bugaboo." He turned his head to kiss her cheek. She blushed and gave a little squeak as she hid her face in his neck. An astonished grin spread across Chat Noir's face.   
    
He had done that to her. He made her blush. Happiness bubbled up in him and he had to put in effort not to laugh in glee.   
  
Ladybug slid down from his back and walked around to face him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "How are you feeling?"  
  
His hands went around her waist and clasped behind her back. "Wonderful, now that you're here."  
  
She smiled but gave him a look.   
  
"I'm fine, really." He insisted. "Your magic healed me."  
  
"But there's still the memory."  
  
He shrugged. "I was unconscious for most of it. I'm more worried about you. You were really shaken up." He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. Now he felt guilty about not texting her.   
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "I was so afraid. Logically, I knew the magic could heal you, but that didn't make it any less scary."  
  
"I know." He held her tighter. "I'll try not to do it again." He knew he couldn't make any promises since he would always put himself in harm's way to protect her.   
  
They stayed there a for a few minutes, just holding each other until the sun had completely set. Ladybug slowly drew away.   
  
"Come on. We should get going." She tugged on his hands, smiling as he followed her with a goofy grin.   
  
They made their way across the rooftops at a leisurely pace, waving at pedestrians as they passed.   
  
"Chat Noir! Ladybug!" Both heads turned towards the voice. Across the street the chef of an outdoor cafe waved at them and gestured for the to come over.   
  
Wondering if he needed help with something Chat glanced at Ladybug before they both leapt down, jumping over the low wall surrounding the seating area.   
  
The man smiled at them from his window counter. "Ah, the heroes of Paris! Such a gift to have you here! You know, we all love you for what you do for us. My niece was being attacked by an akuma last week. You saved her and everyone else, and I thank you. I'm getting ready to close for the day but please, would you like something to eat?"  
  
Adrien had been too busy worrying about Ladybug to eat before leaving and his stomach was practically screaming. But there was one problem. Ladybug voiced it before he could.   
  
"We don't have anything to offer you in return. We can't carry money on us."  
  
Actually Chat had a couple pockets. He should really start bringing cash.   
  
The chef just laughed. "Hey, what do you call saving this whole town's collective butts multiple times a week? We should be offering you something in return. So would you care for some pita sandwiches?"  
  
Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir and he smile encouragingly.   
  
She shrugged. "Um, alright then! We would love that. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, my pleasure. Ladybug and Chat Noir at my cafe? Wait till I tell my niece, she'll love it."  
  
He took their orders and soon they were sitting on the low wall with pita pockets filled with savory goodies. They thought about sitting at a table but then they would have been further apart. Here they could sit with Ladybug's legs draped across Chat's lap.   
  
A young chef who had been helping in the kitchen set two candles on the table next to them before returning inside to clean up. The fact that the entire city had assumed they were a couple all along was somehow even funnier now that they really were together.   
  
Ladybug gave a contented sigh as she finished another bite. Chat lightly bumped her shoulder with his.   
  
"So... are you enjoying our first date?" He couldn't hide the nervous edge in his voice.   
  
Ladybug looked at him with the warmest smile and he could feel his insides melting.   
  
"Of course I'm enjoying it. It's a beautiful evening and I get to be with my kitty." She leaned against his shoulder, nuzzling against him much like he tended to do.   
  
They ate their meal talking and laughing comfortably while the chefs cleaned and packed up their kitchen, closing the window order counter.   
  
Chat liked the last of the sauce off his fingers. Ladybug giggled and wiped some from off his cheek before giving him a peck there.   
  
He felt his cheeks warming and he hid his face a little which just made her laugh more.   
  
"So, uh," he tried to gather his words as he wiped his hands on a napkin. "Am I allowed to kiss you now?" He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.   
  
"Well, not when we're fighting, I need you to stay focused then. But other than that, yes. You're allowed to kiss me."  
  
Chat gulped his voice lowering. "Can I kiss you right now?"  
  
Ladybug nodded, already leaning in.   
  
He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers, relishing in the feeling as her arms went around his neck. He held her close as a happy feeling bubbled up in his chest. He ignored everything else in the world. None of it mattered except for them.   
  
When Ladybug pulled away she was giggling ever so lightly. "You're purring."  
  
Chat Noir froze, blinking at her as the purr died down. He hadn't even considered this problem. She had come close to discovering his purring before but if her kissing him made it happen, he no longer wanted to hide it.   
  
He laughed nervously. She giggled again and rested their foreheads together. "I like it. And I like us. I want to be _us._ I'm sorry I took so long to figure it out but I know now. I really do love you."  
  
Chat closed his eyes and let himself relax against her, feeling her light breath on his face. "I love you, _so_ much. And I always will, no matter what. I don't want you to ever doubt that, or forget it. That love is always there for you, like the stars. Even when you can't see it, even though I can't always be by your side, it's still there."  
  
He nudged his nose against hers affectionately, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "A love like the stars."  
  
Ladybug tilted her head to kiss him again. "A love like the stars."


	14. Encouragement

Marinette gazed at a dress in a window as she walked through the mall.

"What are you going to get with your prize money, Marinette?" Tikki hid just out of sight in her bag.

"I don't know yet, Tikki. It's not every day I win a contest with a cash prize."

Tikki squeaked in surprise when Marinette's phone buzzed. She looked up at her holder.

"I got it Tikki." She took her phone to check the message.

_**Mon Minou:**_  
_What did the pirate say on his 80th birthday?_ _Aye Matey._

Marinette snickered and shook her head.

_**Marinette:**_  
_Wow that was really bad. You have some free time on your hands?_

She kept waking past different shops.

_**Mon Minou:**_  
_Yeah, I'm stuck at this boring place. Just wanted someone to talk to_

_**Marinette:**_  
_Well I'm here for you_

**_Mon Minou:_**  
_Thanks bug :)_

Marinette smiled.

_**Marinette:**_  
_I saw someone wearing a hat with cat ears the other day. It made me think of you_

_**Mon Minou:**_  
_How do you know that wasn't me? ;)_

_**Marinette:**_  
_It was a 5 year-old girl_

_**Mon Minou:**_  
_Oh_  
_Yeah that wasn't me_

_**Marinette:**_  
_XD_

_**Mon Minou:**_  
_:P_

_**Marinette:**_  
_Oh I was gonna ask, you want to watch fox and the hound 2 on Friday for movie night?_

_**Mon Minou:**_  
_Nooooo I'm still crying over the first one_

_**Marinette:**_  
_Hahaha ok we'll pick something else_

_**Mon Minou:**_  
_Thank you :)_  
_Hey I got to go. See you tonight?_

_**Marinette:**_  
_Wouldn't miss it. Love you_

_**Mon Minou:**_  
_Love you too <3_

With a glad feeling, Marinette put her phone back in her bag.

"Are we going home now?" Tikki asked. "You told your mother you would help with dinner."

Marinette started to walk past a jewelry store when something caught her eye. She stopped to get a closer look and grinned. "Not quite yet."

 

* * *

 

Ladybug watched the sunset as she eagerly waited for Chat Noir to arrive. She held the jewelry store bag behind her back as she paced around. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to her gift.

He didn't keep her waiting long. Jumping onto the roof, he promptly collapsed by her feet. "Ugh. That was insufferable. Just sitting around for hours, I thought I was going to die of boredom."

Ladybug laughed and knelt, pulling him up to a sitting position. "Well I have something that might help at least little."

She settled down beside him and show him him the bag. His eyes lit up with surprise, confusion and excitement. "Wh-what...?"

She grinned and reached into the bag, taking out a wide square jewelry box. Chat slowly took to box when she handed it to him. He glanced at her with a smile before opening it. Ladybug had to stop herself from bouncing with glee as his breath caught.

In the box was two necklaces on silver chains. One was a green jeweled paw print with a ring of dark metal around it. The other was a jeweled ladybug.

Chat gently ran his fingers over them and turned to stare at Ladybug.

She blushed lightly, taking the ladybug necklace out of the box. "I thought we could each have one," she clasped it around his neck. "So we would always have a part of each other, to keep us connected even when we're apart."

She look back at his face and saw his eyes filling with tears. Before she could properly react, he swept her into a tight embrace. She quickly hugged him back, not wanting him to let go just yet.

"I love them. Thank you so much."

She pulled back just enough to look at him. "Of course, Chaton." She leaned in to kiss him tenderly and she could feel him practically melt into it.

He pulled back after a moment. "Wait, you need yours." He carefully removed the paw print necklace from the packaging and gently put it around her neck

"There. Perfect. Not that you weren't already perfect."

She smiled but gave him a look. "You know I'm not perfect."

"I know you have flaws _._ Everyone has flaws. Besides, the things that make up your flaws also make up your virtues. You're hot headed because you're passionate. You sometimes take plans to far because you desperately want to help people. All that makes you who you are and I would never change that. You are perfect to me."

Ladybug stared at his eyes, finding only sincerity and love in their emerald depths. She didn't even know what to say to that so she just tugged him back to her to kiss him again.

"You know you can be a real sap sometimes."

He smiled, knowing she didn't mean anything harsh with her words.

"You like it though."

She kissed his nose. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kind of thing has been done before but I love it every time


	15. Race through the city

Marinette held her phone to her ear as she turned onto her street, walking home from the fabric store. 

"I don't know, Alya. I'd kind of like to work on this project."

_"Come on, M. That's what you said the last time I asked. It's a beautiful day! You should be outside."_

"I'll go with you next time, Al."

_"You used to complain that I was spending more time with Nino than you."_

"Oh yes, and third wheeling you guys is so much better."

_"Well, we tried to invite Adrien too, but his dad said it was too hot out and it wasn't a 'necessary outing'."_

Marinette felt a pang of sadness for her friend. He must have been feeling pretty bad, being kept in his house by himself. She wished there was something she could do to make him feel better. 

"Well, I'm still not coming. You two should go have fun."

Marinette opened the door to the bakery and stepped inside. 

Alya sighed. _"Fine, but you are coming next time. I'm not letting you spend your whole summer inside!"_

Marinette smirked. If only she knew. "Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

_"Love you too, girl. Bye."_

Marinette let out a breath as she hung up. It was harder disappearing during the day but Chat had texted her asking if she could go out. He was feeling kind of down and wanted some company. 

As much as Marinette loved her best friend's picnics, she really just wanted to go out to see her boyfriend right now. 

Papa was at the counter, just finishing up a customer's order. Marinette stopped to kiss his cheek on her way past. 

"Oh, sweetie," he called to her as she started to leave. 

"Um, yeah dad?"

"Could you take this to your mother upstairs?" He held out her mother's phone. "She getting ready to go and she's probably looking for it."

Marinette took the phone. "Sure, papa. After that I'm heading over to Trocadéro to sketch." 

"Alright sweetie. Be careful."

Marinette ran up the stairs to the apartment. Her mother was searching  around the couch. "Marinette, have you seen my phone?" 

"Right here, maman." She handed it to her. 

"Oh, thank goodness. Alright, I'm off to Nadja's. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay. Say hi for me!" Marinette started up the stairs to her room. 

"Wait, Marinette?"

She paused, an anxious energy filling her. "Yes?"

"Could you clasp my necklace for me? I'm having trouble with it."

Marinette touched her collar where her own necklace lay under her shirt, only further reminding her why she was trying to go. She hurried over clasped her mother's necklace together. "All good. Have a good day, maman." She gave her a peck on the cheek then ran up the stairs before anything could stop her. 

Soon she was leaping above Paris to where she knew her kitty was waiting for her. Sure enough he sat looking forlorn, tracing patterns with a clawed finger on the surface of the roof. 

Ladybug plopped down behind him, draping herself on his back with her arms loosely around his neck. 

"You okay, Chaton?"

He sat up straighter, already looking more alive. "I am now that you're here." 

"Good. I'm glad you messaged me. I don't want you to ever feel alone."

He held her hand gently, smiling with gratitude and love. "Thank you." 

After a few moments his smile turned mischievous. "You know, I am feeling better, but I'd really feel better with a kiss."

Ladybug smirked. "Well then, you'll have to come get it." Before he could do anything, she stood up and tapped his shoulder. "You're it!"

And then she was gone, flying over the rooftops. She didn't look back but she knew he wasn't far behind her. 

Ladybug tied her yo-yo to a chimney, swinging across an intersection and landing on the adjacent roof. After running a little more, she latched onto another chimney and swung around the corner, glancing over her shoulder to look at her partner. She squeaked in surprise but didn't lose her happy smile when she saw him far closer than she expected. 

Hoping to catch him off guard she dove for the street below and rolled to her feet as she landed. Then she was running on the sidewalk with Chat Noir on her heels, dodging surprised looking pedestrians. They probably would have been more worried if not for the gleeful look on Ladybug's face. As it was, they didn't pay them much attention, dismissing it as the playful shenanigans they were now used to seeing. 

Ladybug came to a round sign board and ran around it. She and Chat circled it once before he turned around to try and catch her. Shrieking and giggling, Ladybug scrambled to turn around and then they were just running in circles in the other direction. Chat paused and so did Ladybug. He tried to dart to his right and she did the same, then to left and the same happened. Right, left, right, then Chat suddenly launched himself upwards over the sign. 

Ladybug tried to run but he was too close now. 

"Tag!" He shouted as he tapped her arm before vaulting away with a bright grin. "You're it!"

Apparently he'd forgotten his original goal of stealing a kiss. 

Ladybug heard laughter and caught the highly amused looks of cafe goers and pedestrians out of the corner of her eye as she chased after her partner. She didn't _really_ care what they thought of her and Chat, but she was glad the people liked them and never complained about their occasionally ruckus behavior. 

Now back on the rooftops, Ladybug raced across Paris, feeling light and free. Nothing could hold her down now. 

Chat Noir was agile, making sharp turns here and there, but Ladybug had little trouble keeping up. As clumsy as she normally was, the suit usually helped. 

Chat soon dropped back down to street level. He probably enjoyed the attention. Ladybug waved to Andre the ice cream man as they passed his cart. She made a mental note to stop by some other time. 

Chat glanced back at her with a grin as he jumped the fence into the park. Heads turned as the two ran around, weaving back and forth between the trees and around the merry go round, both laughing and smiling.

Ladybug chased Chat Noir all the way to the Eiffel tower. As he ran up the side ladybug hooked her yo-yo string to a high beam and zipped up, quickly catching up to him. He was a little ways below the observation deck at the top when she caught him, grabbing his wrist and almost causing them to fall in her enthusiasm. If it hadn't been for her yo-yo, still tied to a higher beam, they probably would have. 

Once they caught their balance on the narrow beam, Ladybug smiled at him. "Tag."

Chat laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So do I get my kiss now?"

Ladybug grinned and grabbed his bell, tugging his lips down to hers. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://dragon-of-the-sea.tumblr.com) <3


	16. Stars

Ladybug smiled at Chat Noir as he followed her through the nighttime city.   
  
"Where are we going?" He asked with a matching smile.   
  
Ladybug just giggled and kept leading the way. She had told him they were going somewhere special today but insisted that it was a surprise. But he was always willing to follow her anywhere.   
  
She finally dropped down onto a wide, brightly lit street, bustling with people, laughing and talking. There were cute shops and cafes, their business slowly winding down for the night. Ladybug didn't pay them any attention and instead walked with purpose to somewhere in particular. Chat looked in front of her and his face light up as he saw where she was taking them. There between two shops was Andre there with his sweethearts ice cream cart.   
  
Ladybug looked back at Chat with a warm smile.   
  
Andre was incredibly pleased to have the heroes visit him, greeting them brightly and singing out colorful rhymes while putting together a frozen treat just for them. When Adrien had come alone, Andre had given him flavors to represent his true love but now that they were together he gave them ones to represent them as a couple.   
  
They were strong and passionate like wild berry swirl but also simply, purely loving like vanilla with sweet caramel on top.   
  
It was so perfectly _them_ that Chat Noir could help the wide smile that spread across his face.   
  
After thanking Andre the two heroes took their ice cream up to the roof across the street. Chat sat down, leaning against a chimney and patted his leg, inviting Ladybug to sit on his lap. She did so with a smile, settling down where she fit perfectly between his arms.   
  
She took a spoonful of the vanilla and gave a satisfied sigh.  
  
"Andre's ice cream really is the best."  
  
Chat nodded in agreement, taking a bite of wild berry. "And this is my favorite flavor."  
  
"I thought you said you liked strawberry."  
  
"Hmm, that was before I shared this with you. What else could be better than this?"  
  
Ladybug giggled. "And you know, now that we shared Andre's ice cream we're going to be together forever."  
  
Chat smirked. "If that's what you're worried about, you don't need magic desserts to keep me around."   
  
He nuzzled against her neck. "You're magical all on your own." He gave her a look to make sure she knew he meant besides her miraculous. She was amazing as Ladybug, but it was her that was really special. This girl who was brave despite her fears and clever enough to make him swoon.   
  
She lifted his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips, chilled from the ice cream.   
  
"You're pretty special yourself, mon chéri."  
  
Street musicians played a peaceful tune below, adding to the ambiance of the beautiful evening. Ladybug and Chat eventually finished their special treat and Ladybug lay comfortably against his chest. He couldn’t believe how blessed he was to have her here in his arms, that she was so relaxed and comfortable just lying against him. If someone had told him just two weeks ago that this was where his life would be he would have thought they were pulling some cruel prank on him.   
  
He gave her a squeeze and she looked up at him. "You okay?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm just so glad to have you."  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad too." She glanced away shyly. "I have to be careful around my best friend. She's noticed me looking all love struck but I don't have an excuse about why I can't tell her who I'm thinking about."  
  
Chat's breath caught. He didn't know he had that strong an effect on her. That she thought about him enough for her friend to notice. The idea made him happier than he would admit.   
  
"I know what you mean. There's this girl I know - I've known her since we were kids but she's only gotten worse since then-“

“Is this the girl who made you be the table in her tea party?”

Chat couldn’t hold in a snicker. “That’s the one. Anyway, she's always trying to convince me that we’re meant to be together. I can't tell her or anyone else that I already have a girlfriend - and with her it probably wouldn't help - but _boy_ do I want to. She keeps saying that everyone at school would think we were the ultimate powercouple. Come on, like anyone could be a better powercouple than us!"  
  
Ladybug laughed, drawing his face in to kiss him. All other thoughts immediately left his mind. All he was aware of was her lips moving softly against his and her hands on his cheek and the back of his head. He felt the rumble in his chest as he started to purr. He could never help that when she kissed him for more than a couple seconds.   
  
When she finally pulled back and the rest of the world returned, Chat heard a shift in the music being played below. His ears pricked up to listen. The musicians went from a calm soothing melody to I slightly livelier tune perfect for dancing.   
  
He smiled as an idea came to him. "Hey, you hear that?"  
  
Ladybug frowned. "What?"  
  
"The music." He gently nudged her off his lap and stood, taking her hands to pull her upright as well. He led her towards the edge of the roof to hear the music better. It sounded like fireflies glow in a forest at dusk and golden lights reflected on water. It sounded like something fairies would dance to. Like hope and love and magic.   
  
Turning to his partner, Chat Noir bowed. "May I have this dance, M'lady?"  
  
She bit her lip but couldn't keep from smiling. "Only if you want your toes stepped on."  
  
He grinned. "I think I can manage."  
  
He gently took her hand and put it on his shoulder, placing one of his on her waist and holding her other hand. He was suddenly thankful for all the dance lessons his father had insisted on, though he didn't follow any specific dance, just doing what felt right.   
  
They started out slowly and he guided her as they moved. She seemed nervous but Chat smiled reassuringly at her and she relaxed, letting him tell her without words where to move.   
  
Soon enough she caught on to the rhythm and then they were moving and stepping and turning in synch. Never letting go of his hand, she moved away then spun back to him so his arm was around her only to be twirled around and back to her original position.   
  
Ladybug smiled brightly at him, joy sparkling in her eyes. The warmth in Chat Noir's chest wasn't from the summer heat.   
  
Down below, people stopped to watch the heroes dance and the musicians poured more energy and emotion into the music.   
  
Chat picked his partner up in an elegant lift and she giggled. "I guess I _can_ dance. At least with you."  
  
He held her close as he spun them around. "And the night is all the more beautiful for it."  
  
"I just wish we could see the stars."  
  
Chat Noir smirked and glanced at the crowd below before lowering ladybug in a dip. "I think we're the stars tonight, M'lady."  
  
She gave him a knowing smile. "A love like the stars?"  
  
He laughed breathily. "A love like the stars."  
  
She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Silly kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I should have saved the initial "love like the stars" speech for this prompt but I really wanted to bring it up sooner than that. 
> 
> Also, I feel like the part that applies to "stars" feels thrown in last minute but that's what I started with and I built the rest of the chapter around it.


	17. Catch or fall

Sitting atop the Eiffel tower on the deck that had become theirs, just above Gustave Eiffel's office, Ladybug could see the whole city spread before her like a tiny toy set. Little toy cars drove around little toy shops, tiny model trees lined the parks and itty bitty people walked the streets, all illuminated by twinkling lights along the streets and up the tower.   
  
She searched the rooftops for the one dark figure she was waiting to see, her heart warming just at the thought of him, the thought that he was coming to see her. She sighed softly and smiled.   
  
She remembered when she used to pretend she didn't feel that happy warmth whenever she saw her partner. Last month Marinette was ridiculous and seriously missing out. It was so much nicer just letting herself enjoy the feelings, letting herself love him.   
  
So distracted in her thoughts, ladybug didn't notice the light footsteps coming up the other side of the brightly lit tower.   
  
"Wow. Nothing shines brighter or more beautifully in the Parisian skyline... the tower is nice too."  
  
Ladybug's face lit up as Chat Noir came around to her side of the deck, not bothering to comment of his sappy sentiment.   
  
"Kitty!" She ran over and jumped into his arms. He caught her with a joyous laugh, only stumbling back a little.   
  
She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly. They had outgrown their old greeting of a fist bump, though they still did that after every fight.   
  
"Hello Chaton." She beamed at him as she set her feet back on the deck.   
  
"Hello Bugaboo." He smiled as he rubbed his cheek against her hair. "Are we even going to pretend to patrol tonight?"  
  
"Hmm." Ladybug feigned contemplation. "No... no I don't think so."  
  
He laughed as she hopped up on to the railing, quickly finding her balance.   
  
"Be careful up there. Last I checked I was the one with catlike grace." He was teasing and didn't really look particularly worried.   
  
"Don't worry, kitty cat. I've improved on my clumsiness."  
  
Chat chuckled. "Tell that to all the times you've fallen into me."  
  
Ladybug smirked. "Well, maybe I only fall where I want to." She winked before spreading her arms to the sides and letting herself fall back, pushing off the railing at the last moment to go flying into the night.   
  
She felt weightless and free as she slowly tilted back, the wind whistling around her and blowing through her hair, making it whip around her face.   
  
Oh, the poor people who had to pay to experience this glorious feeling! This was not a moment when she envied civilians.   
  
She tilted herself back and continued rotating until she was right side up and facing the tower again. Throwing out her bandalore to a high beam, she turned her fall into a swing and swung around the tower until she was going up again.   
  
Soon she was sitting on the railing again as Chat leaned on it.   
  
"Having fun there?"  
  
She gave him a sweet smile. "Yes actually.  It's like flying!" She suddenly frowned. "I really should be able to fly. Why don't I have wings?"  
  
Chat blinked. "That's a good question actually. That would be awesome."  
  
"Right?" She agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to ask Tikki about it."  
  
Chat smirked. "I can see it now. They'd be cute little wings. You would be like a little fairy!"  
  
Giggling, Ladybug bumped him with her elbow. "A fairy who can still kick your butt!"  
  
He couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "I never doubted you for a minute, love."  
  
"Good. Hey, the freefalling is really fun. You should try it."  
  
"Hmm, isn't it a little dangerous?" He wasn't even a little concerned.   
  
Ladybug tapped his nose. "Cats always land on their feet."  
  
He grinned. "Well, if my lady insists."  
  
Hopping up next to her, he took her hand and together they dove head first off the edge.   
  
Ladybug was falling again, but this time was even better since he was with her.   
  
Chat released her hand and nudged her arm, making her spin around. He smiled and when she was facing him again and did a front roll in the air. He looked very pleased with himself when he finished.   
  
Well two could play at that game.   
  
Ladybug curled into a ball and rolled herself backwards. She smiled slyly at him.   
  
Now there wasn't enough time to do any more tricks. Ladybug did the same thing she had done before and she caught Chat Noir as she swung. He could have caught himself but where was the fun in that?  
  
He clung to her as they swung around before heading back up.   
  
"I have rescued the fair maiden!" She cried with gusto.   
  
"Oh, my hero!" Chat kissed her cheek.   
  
When they got to the top he let go of her. "You're right. That is really great. I feel bad for people who have to pay to go skydiving."  
  
"I _know_ right? I never used to understand the appeal but now it's one of my favorite feelings. One perk of being a superhero."  
  
Ladybug got a idea and she looked at her partner with a spark in her eyes. "I bet I can do cooler tricks than you."  
  
She could see the competitive fire in him when he gave a devious grin. "You're on."   
  
They both jumped up to the railing but this time only Chat Noir leapt off while Ladybug watched. He spun and flipped gracefully in the air like a high diver, twisting his body around like the cat he was.   
  
She wouldn't admit it to him but he was beautiful to watch. She couldn't pretend she had never noticed his body before, especially when he was always wearing a form fitting cat suit. Now she could allow herself to appreciate it without feeling weird.   
  
Far below, he used his staff to slow his fall then worked his way back up to her.   
  
Ladybug hopped down to lean on the rail and a few moments later Chat came up on the other side, clinging to the bars. He nose was inches away from hers but she didn't back down. He smirked, his eyes half lidded. "Still think you can do better?"  
  
"Hmm, we'll have to see."  
  
"But that was cool, right?" He suddenly dropped the flirty demeanor and looked like an excitable kitten, his eyes alight, looking very pleased with himself.   
  
Ladybug laughed and kissed his nose. He was such a dork and she loved him so much. "Yes, Minou. It's was very cool. Now it's my turn!"  
  
They switched places and Ladybug smile at him before diving backwards. She twisted around as she fell head first then spread her arms and stretched out her legs, spinning head over feet. She liked putting her magic given agility to use, though she actually was getting better without it.   
  
When she got back to the top Chat Noir was beaming at her.   
  
"How was that?" She asked.   
  
"I thought you were absolutely beautiful as always." He softly kissed the back of her hand.   
  
She poked at his nose, though her cheeks felt warm. "Let's call it a tie."  
  
"That's probably a good idea." He took her hand and spun her to him and she leaned against him as he leaned against the wall.    
  
A sense of peace overcame them, the usual bustle of the city far, far below. For a moment, no one needed saving and they could just rest and enjoy each other's company. No explosions, no cries for help. The only sounds to be heard was the wind blowing so high and each other's heartbeats.   
  
...  
  
"You want to jump again?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this. It worked better in my head where it was very cinematic. 
> 
> I swear when I was first planning this out it felt like it had more plot but then it got stretched over 31 days and now it's like 2% plot and 98% fluff XD sorry not sorry


	18. Masks

Marinette walked beside Alya through the mall. Nino and Adrien paused to look at something at a kiosk, pointing out things to each other excitedly. They had finally gotten Adrien out of his house and Marinette's heart warmed to see him so happy.   
  
She wasn't talking to him much today. She was with Chat now and she honestly didn't know how her heart would react to seeing Adrien again but she didn't want to risk anything. She loved Chat Noir dearly and wouldn't do anything to hurt him.   
  
"-So anyway, we go to this place and- hey are you listening, girl?"  
  
Marinette looked back at Alya. "Oh, yeah. That music shop." She had heard about half of what her best friend was saying.   
  
She tried to listen as Alya continued her story.   
  
They stopped by a high end boutique and Alya giggled as Marinette critiqued the designs, saying what she would have done differently.   
  
Alya was curious what she would say to the things in a lower end store. To her surprise there was actually more things the young designer liked there. She even bought a cute red top with cris-crossing laces up the collar.   
  
After exploring a few other shops, they started making their way to the food court for lunch. Adrien and Nino ran ahead, once again distracted by something. Marinette noticed a glint of silver on Adrien's neck and realized he had a necklace hidden under his shirt.   
  
She immediately thought of her own necklace that she always wore, the paw print charm tucked close to her heart. Her fingers ran across the silver chain. Somewhere, her kitty had one too.   
  
She smiled to herself. She had managed to keep him off her mind for only a half hour. She wished he could be with her now, but as close as they were, their masks still separated them. They kept them from the domesticity that other couples enjoyed. What would it be like to just hang out with him in normal, on the ground places?  
  
Alya nudged her from her thoughts as they entered to food court, asking her what she wanted to get.   
  
Marinette shook her head lightly, putting away her wonderings for later.   
  
                           

* * *

  
  
From her perch on a chimney, Ladybug watched, in the light of the setting sun, as her partner joined some kids in an odd game involving throwing a ball and chasing each other. They seemed to be having fun with it.   
  
She wondered if he played any sports in his normal life. He certainly seemed athletic enough but was that all the suit? She knew she was stronger in her suit but something gave her the impression that whoever Chat Noir was when he wasn't in costume wasn't a couch potato.   
  
He would be a great team player out on the field, and an excellent strategist. She pictured him as the kind of guy everyone wanted on their team, the one who gave his teammates tips and made sure they were drinking water.   
  
She found herself wondering about his life beyond to mask more and more often. She had gotten from him that he was fairly restricted and a bit lonely. When he texted her he often had nothing to do and was asking if she wanted to meet somewhere or he was stuck at a "boring place" and needed someone to talk to. What was his home life like if he was so alone yet held in place?   
  
Down below, Chat let the smallest kid in the group tackle him to the ground. He groaned loudly and dramatically exclaimed how he had been defeated.   
  
Ladybug smiled. She wondered if he had any sibling. He always seemed to like kids. Maybe it was just that he was a big kid at heart. No, it was unlikely he had any siblings. At least not younger ones. He was much too bored too often.   
  
What did he look like without that mask? We're his irises still green? Did any other part of him change with the mask? She tried to imagine, but she couldn't conjure an image.   
  
Eventually the kids had to go home and after saying goodbye, her feline partner vaulted back up to the roof where she sat.   
  
"Hey Bugaboo. Enjoying your view from up here?"   
  
"Hmm." She leaned over and kissed his lips. "Enjoying you."   
  
He smiled, bumping their noses together affectionately.   
  
                                  

* * *

  
  
Ladybug sighed happily as she ran her fingers through Chat Noir's hair. It was warm from the afternoon sun that shone down on them. Ladybug sat leaning back against a wall with her kitty's head resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her middle.   
  
She loved little moments like this just sitting together, napping in the sun on a lazy Wednesday.   
  
She wondered what it would be like if they could do this any time. Just sitting on a couch, pretending to watch a movie while they're really just focused on each other. Or lying around on pillows on the floor with their legs entwined while they did their homework, because even that is bearable when they have each other.   
  
What would it be like just to be integrated into each other's lives, not someone only seen on the rooftops above? She had never even been to his house before. He had technically been to hers when akumas were rude enough to invade her personal space, but he hadn't know it was her house.   
  
Back in the present, he gave a contented sigh, a light purr rumbling in his chest. Ladybug smiled and scratched lightly behind his ear.   
  
What would it be like if she did know his other identity? Could they go on real dates? Go to the movies or the mall or a restaurant? She loved running around on the rooftops, diving from the tower, doing things no one else could, but she had never gotten to do those normal date things. She knew Chat would love them. He would probably hold every door and pull out her chair and do every grand romantic gesture he could think of. The idea made her want to laugh but she held it in so she wouldn't disturb his sleep.   
  
Would it really be so bad if they knew their identities...?  
  
Sure they would be two people suddenly hanging out together when they hadn't known each other before but was that really so noticeable? There was no way Hawkmoth would notice two random teenagers in an entire city. He'd have no way of knowing they knew so what was the danger? What was she hiding from?  
  
However logically she thought, it still felt dangerous. She wasn't sure she was ready for someone to know her secret after guarding it for so long. But if there was anyone she would trust with her life, it was Chat Noir.   
  
She looked down at him as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. They looked like sunny meadows of soft grass, somewhere peaceful and warm.   
  
"Hi." He said sleepily with a soft drowsy smile  
  
She smiled back at him, tucking his hair back only for it fall back in his face.   
  
He gave a quiet laugh and closed his eyes again, relaxing his head down, content to lie in her arms.   
  
Their masks still divided them, kept them from each other's full selves.   
  
And Marinette didn't like it. 


	19. Confined or trapped

Adrien wandered through the halls back to his room, trying to think of anything to do to pass the time. Maybe Nino could play some Mecha Strike online. 

He rolled the silver chain around his neck between his fingers. He loved the necklace dearly. A beautiful gift from his beloved lady, meant as a way to keep them connected. He knew that wherever she was, she was wearing one with a little paw print. 

Maybe he could text her, see what she was up to. He always worried when he texted her that she was busy and he was interrupting something. But she assured him that it was really okay, that he was important to her and she loved to hear from him. 

"Why are you always moping around?" Plagg asked as Adrien closed his room door. "You should eat something. That will make you feel better."

Adrien looked at the kwami. "I literally just ate lunch."

"Oh. Well you should get me something to eat. Preferably cheese." 

Adrien rolled his eyes and sat down, taking out his phone and debating whether or not to message Ladybug. 

It was as if she was reading his mind and was tired of his deliberating, taking things into her own hands. His heart lifted immediately. He could practically hear her calling him a silly kitty. 

**_Lovebug:_**

_Hey are you free?_

 

**_Adrien:_ **

_God, yes. Usual place?_

 

**_Lovebug:_ **

_That works. See you in 10 <3_

Adrien grinned and wasted no time irritating Plagg by transforming and jumping out his window. 

                                 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir hissed in surprise as a raindrop hit him. 

Ladybug's laugh was bright and friendly. "Kitty's afraid of a little water?"

He glared at her but there was no malice in his eyes. "I can't help it, it's Plagg's fault! It doesn't bother me outside the suit. I didn't realize how stormy it was when I agreed to come out."

Ladybug walked over and hugged him. She tried to look at him with big, innocent eyes, but she couldn't loose the teasing smile. "You would have come anyway, right?"

He looked at her and sighed, his expression softening. "Yeah, I would have. Shows how much of a sucker I am for you, huh?"

She hummed and kissed his cheek. "I'd do the same for you."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Chat jumped. 

Ladybug laughed and twirled around, enjoying the cool, moist air of the afternoon thunderstorm. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of petrichor

"I like the rain."

As if reacting to her words, the sky chose that moment to open up. Chat Noir yelped as raindrops hit his head and shoulders. Before he was fully aware of what he was doing he ran to hide under a higher, overhanging section of roof. He could hear Ladybug laughing and walking over to him as he shook the little bit of water from his hair.

"You okay kitty cat?"

"Yeah, it just startled me."

Ladybug sat beside him, reaching a hand out to let the rain touch it. Their magic suits didn't soak through but you could still feel the water running over you. It was like a second skin. 

Chat turned his gaze to his partner's face. Her eyes looked like deep blue oceans, full of life and power. She looked out at the rain with wonder and he tried to memorize every line of her face so he could remember this when he couldn't be around her. 

Lightning lit up the dark clouds in the distance and thunder crackled again, a powerful sound you could feel in your core. 

Ladybug just smiled wider. "I love summer thunderstorms. The strong energy of the thunder... you can feel it in your bones."

The rain poured down heavily and Ladybug couldn't sit still any longer. She reached up and took the ribbons out of her hair letting hang loosely over her shoulders. Chat Noir stared at her in awe. After all these years he didn't think he had ever seen her with her hair down. 

Bouncing on her feet, she stepped into the downpour and closed her eyes as she let the water run down her outstretched arms. Turning in a slow circle, she ran her fingers through her soaked black hair, slicking it back, though her bangs fell right back over her forehead. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, blinking the water drops from her lashes. She turned to look at him and smiled like she was the sun shining through the storm clouds. His breath caught and his heart sped up. They had been together for almost a month now and still all she had to do was look at him like that. 

She must have seen his blush because she laughed brightly which didn't do anything to help his current frozen state.  She started spinning around and splashing in the puddles that were forming on the rooftop. 

Chat Noir watched as she twirled and danced, so carefree and wild, every curve of her body flowing smoothly through her movements. 

He wanted to be out there with he, he wanted to share this with her. 

Slowly, he crept towards wall of pouring rain beyond his shelter. Reaching out a tentative hand he touched the water. His first instinct was to jump back but he held his ground. After a moment his nerves settled and he move forward. Ladybug didn't notice as he got to his feet, his hair darkening as the rain plastered it to his forehead. 

Grinning, he crept towards her with his soft, catlike tread and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

She squeaked in surprise but quickly recovered, turning to face him. "You came out of hiding!" Her voice was teasing but her expression was of genuine delight. She took both of his hands in hers and leaned back as she spun them around. 

Without warning she let go and Chat Noir stumbled back a step. She was already hopping away grinning, knowing he would chase her. 

No one else could hear their laughter over the rain. They were caught up in their own little bubble as they chased each other around, dancing and spinning. 

Chat Noir clasped his lady's hand and drew her close to him. Her arms automatically went around his neck as his encircled her waist. He still loved that this was normal and natural for them. 

The rain drummed on their heads and shoulders and he ran his fingers through her loose hair. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He tugged her a little closer and pressed their lips together. She eagerly reciprocated the kiss, going up on her toes to get even closer. Her lips glided easily against his, soothing and exhilarating at the same time. 

Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, suddenly much closer than before. They broke apart with a surprised squeak and ran, laughing and smiling, back under the overhang. Maybe they would just wait out the storm here. 

That was okay. There was no one else they would rather have time alone with. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You thought this would be the reveal. Psych!
> 
> But I did draw a [thing](https://dragon-of-the-sea.tumblr.com/post/176053145682/rainy-day-fun) for this chapter so um yeah


	20. Trust

Marinette wrung her hands nervously and dug through her closet.   
  
"Marinette, don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
She sighed. "I know Tikki. I just can't help feeling nervous."  
  
She found the cute red top with the laces she got at the mall the other day. Taking off the pajama shirt she'd been wearing all day she slipped it on then glanced at her phone.   
  
She still had time before she had to go meet Chat. Tonight was the night. She was going to tell him. She really had nothing to worry about. He already knew all the worst sides of her. What more could he judge her on?   
  
Still, that didn't help the fear of danger. But at this point, the benefits outweighed the risks. And she was willing to fight to protect each other if need be. Tikki hadn't been thrilled with the idea but she knew she couldn't really stop Marinette when she had her mind set on something. And something made the kwami hesitate, like she wanted this too but felt she should object.   
  
Pacing around her room, Marinette grabbed a hair brush and started smoothing out her hair, then stood in front of her mirror, dividing it perfectly and evenly.   
  
Glancing over her reflection, she almost decided it was good enough but stopped to put on some eyeliner.   
  
"Okay, okay. It's okay. I'm ready." Taking a deep breath, she called on her transformation and checked herself once more even though there was nothing to be out of place, and headed out into the night.   
  
The whole way there she kept repeating to herself,   
  
This is it. I'm not going to back down.   
  
She had chosen this day in particular because the Eiffel tower had closed early for some maintenance reason so they wouldn't have to wait till the middle of the night to have for all the tourists to have vacated  
  
She made her way up and the familiarity was comforting. Climbing over the top railing she looked around. Chat Noir wasn't here yet. Great, now she had to wait in anticipation.   
  
Shaking her head she sat down and crossed her legs, sitting up straight and scanning the horizon for her partner, focusing on that and not falling back into her nervous thoughts.   
  
When she finally spotted him her heart sped up and she scolded it, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm down. This was it. No more hiding.   
  
Light footsteps landed on the metal and Ladybug opened her eyes to look at her partner, the one she loved, the one she wanted to share her life with.   
  
He smiled at her as he always did with such warmth, and she stood to meet him.   
  
"Hey you," She said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"Hey." He leaned down and kissed her and all her tension melted away. She chased his lips when he started to pull away and held him close. Even though she knew she had nothing to worry about, she still wanted to really kiss him once more before she went through with her plan.   
  
When she finally let him go, his smile was dazzled, his eyes slightly unfocused.   
  
"Come, sit with me." She tugged him down to sit where she had been waiting. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly forgot everything she had planned to say.   
  
"So...um."   
  
Chat frowned at her obvious nerves and took her hand reassuringly. She ran her fingers over the black material of his glove. Soon she could hold his hand without the suit in the way, but only if she could gather her words.   
  
Taking a deep breath she met his eyes, looking at her with gentle curiosity.   
  
"I love you. I love you so much. You're always there for me, watching my back, protecting me. You're always careful to be sure you never make me uncomfortable. You're brave and noble but you're also a huge dork and it's honestly adorable."  
  
She clasped his hand between hers.   
  
"You are my beloved and I want you to be part of my life, to see you every day and to go out on normal dates and tell our friends about this wonderful thing that we have.  
You are my partner and I trust you with that life. I trust you to keep us safe and to never let out this secret. Our secret that we can keep together."  
  
Chat drew in a sharp breath as what she was saying sunk in. She put a hand on his cheek and he put his over it.   
  
"Are... are you sure? You can't go back on this."  
  
"I'm sure. I'm tired of not having you with me out of the suit, of not doing all the things normal couples do. I want to go places together and have you over for dinner and introduce you to my parents, who will be completely embarrassing but they'll honestly love you. This is a risk for both of us but I'm willing to take that risk. I'm trusting you with me, all of me. I hope you can trust me too."  
  
"Yes," he whispered, so much emotion in one quiet syllable. "always."  
  
They sat for a moment, watching the emotions dace in each other's eyes. Ladybug hadn't really thought about how this part would go. She had been too worried about before and after.   
  
"Close your eyes." She finally said, taking his hands in hers.   
  
He did so and Ladybug gazed at him for a moment before closing hers as well. She took a deep breath and released her transformation. She heard him release his too.   
  
Her breath caught as she could suddenly feel his bare hands in hers. She tentatively moved her fingers across his knuckles, memorizing every bump and curve. She felt as he dragged his fingertips, tracing patterns slowly on her palm, his touch feather-light. There was something so intimate about it despite only touching their hands.  
  
She pulled one hand away and reached up to find his face again. She traced the edges of where his mask would be, gently across his brow and over his cheekbones. He was right here in front of her, nothing to hide him from her. She wasn't sure if she was more excited or nervous.   
  
He must have somehow felt her bubbling emotions and laced their fingers together. It felt so familiar yet so new, and definitely comforting.   
  
"Okay," she whispered. "You can open your eyes."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and the face before her came into focus just as green eyes met hers.   
  
She gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth.   
  
"Adrien." Her voice was barely audible. It was him. Chat Noir was Adrien. For so long she had struggled to be closer to him but he had been right by her side this entire time. She had never expected to know her partner, never expected his face to be such a familiar one.   
  
An awed smile crept on to his face and he let out a relived laugh. This time, he reached out to touch her face, brushing some hair behind her ear.   
  
"All this time... you were so close." Tears welled up in his eyes and Marinette's own vision was blurring.   
  
Unable to speak, she released his hand and shot forward to wrap her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Her tears fell as she laughed with relief and joy.    
  
Adrien hugged her back just as tightly, tugging her fully onto his lap. She could feel his tears against her hair but neither of them cared. He shook with either laughter or sobs, she couldn't tell.   
  
Earlier, Marinette had been worried about making sure she looked perfect for this moment, wearing a cute outfit and doing her hair, but now she realized that was ridiculous. None of that stuff mattered.   
  
"I'm so sorry," he finally got out. "I should have seen it sooner. I should have realized, of course it's you."   
  
"No!" She tugged back enough to see his face. "You have nothing to be sorry about.  
I'm the one who pushed you away for so long. All that time I could have... do you remember when I told you there was a boy I liked?"  
  
His expression drooped a bit and he nodded.   
  
"No, kitty, I meant you. I was in love with Adrien."  
  
His jaw went slack and his eyes widened.   
  
"It was you. It was always you. My one true love." She brushed her fingers through his hair. "I was always so awkward around you because of it. You had no reason to notice me being Ladybug-ish."   
  
He shook his head, clasping her hand again.   
  
"Except I did. I noticed but..." his voice got quieter. "I think I was too busy denying my crush on you to consider that you might be the girl I was already in love with.   
  
Marinette suddenly found it hard to breathe. Adrien had a crush on her. Adrien was in love with her. Adrien loved her.  
  
Putting her hand on his cheek and brushing away the last of his tears, she leaned in to kiss him. His lips tasted the same as ever, his hand on the small of her back holding her close was familiar, but it still felt new and freeing somehow, know who was behind the mask. Now she could get to know everything about her kitty and she already knew more than she thought.   
  
The wind blew her hair out of her face as she pulled away but his smile warmed her too much to notice the chill.   
  
"Hey," she said. "would you mind if we transformed again? I feel weird being up here without the suit."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
He called over to where the kwamis were talking a few feet away. After brief introductions (and mild complaining from Plagg) they were back in their suits again.   
  
Ladybug curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "How did we even end up in this crazy situation?"  
  
Chat chuckled and started rubbing her back soothingly. She relaxed further into him in absolute comfort.   
  
"So we can be together now? In normal life I mean."  
  
"Yes, Minou, if you're okay with that.  
I'll do whatever I can to be there for you. I know your father can be... difficult..."  
  
Chat nodded sadly. "I don't know how he'd react to this. But I promise, I don't care what he says, it won't change us. I'm not going to stop loving you."  
  
"As constant as the stars," she agreed as she sat up to look in his eyes.   
  
He nodded sighing happily and nuzzling his cheek against hers.   
  
Ladybug smiled. "We're already an unstoppable team. We can make this work together."  
  
"And we will be amazing." He pressed his lips to hers and she gave a blissful hum, her hands moving up around his neck. She tried to pour all her love for this wonderful boy in front of her into her kiss. She hadn't thought that she could love him any more but she was wrong. She hoped he could feel it. She knew she could feel all the care and devotion he was giving her.    
  
It wasn't long before she felt the familiar rumble in his chest. Ladybug smiled into the kiss and Chat paused and pulled away.   
  
"Wait a minute... you just wanted to transform again so you could get me to purr."  
  
She looked purposefully innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Just kiss me, you silly cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhhhhh wow okay. 
> 
> I almost feel like I should have done something more complex than this but I really wanted it to be a consensual decision. 
> 
> So um yeah


	21. Sacrifice

Chat Noir vaulted over the Seine and landed on a roof, catching sight of the man who had been akumatized, his black billowing cape, threaded with silver. Chat Noir examined the scene tactfully, watching as the man-  
  
Ladybug landed next to him and suddenly he forgot all about the akuma. He tried and failed not to gaze at her in wonder.   
  
His lady. _Marinette_.   
  
He knew his lady's name. She trusted him with it. And she was _Marinette_. Smart, kind, _beautiful_ Marinette. These thoughts had been repeating in his head for the last two days.   
  
He was still upset with himself for not seeing it sooner. Every curve of her face, every strand of midnight hair, every time she tripped or stuttered adorably, was so beautifully Marinette.   
  
He realized she was saying something when she tried to get his attention.   
  
"Chat? Chat!"  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"We need to figure out where the akuma is."  
  
Chat looked back to the street below, just now remembering the reason they were here.   
  
"Right. Yeah."  
  
He jumped down to street level where the heavily muscled man walked down the street angrily.   
  
"Hey, big shot! What's your deal?" Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best plan.   
  
The man snarled and held out his hand. Chat's eyes widened and he leapt away just in time to avoid a blast of lightning. He was about to turn back to get a better look at the man when suddenly his feet were no longer on the ground.   
  
He instinctively gripped the red clad arm around his waist and Ladybug dropped them on a roof, pulling him away from the edge and out of sight.   
  
She started fussing over him, checking for any signs of damage. "Are you okay? Did any of it hit you? Oh, that was way too close! What were you thinking? You can't just jump straight in his line of fire! What if it had hit you?"  
  
The raw fear in her voice surprise him. She hugged him fiercely, cradling the back of his head as she held him tightly to her.   
  
He stroked her back soothingly. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I dodge hits like that all the time."  
  
She sighed but didn't loosen her grip. "I know. I know, it's just-"  
  
She was cut of when the akumatized man grew impatient. "I am Jupiter! Come and face me, cowards!"  
  
Chat Noir looked to Ladybug and offered her a fist bump. "It's okay. We got this."  
  
She took a deep breath and tapped his fist with her. "Yeah. We got this."     
  
Something exploded on the street. And Chat Noir gulped. Well, this was their job.  
  
With a glance at each other, they jumped back into the thick of it. Jupiter's lightning had apparently hit a cars gas tank. Broken pieces of metal were scattered around, and the man seemed only intent on destroying as much else as he could. The few remaining civilians ran for cover as the energy struck a billboard and it collapsed, falling on top of some more cars. Half the windows on the street were broken.   
  
Chat ran one way and Ladybug ran the other, both trying to get close enough to find the akumatized object.   
  
"Stop running away!" Shouted Jupiter. "Stay here and face me!"  
  
Chat Noir's breath caught as Ladybug barely dodged a blast. He knew she was a good fighter, but it suddenly seemed like he had so much to lose so easily. He could see the same anxiety on her face when he caught Jupiter's attention and the villain whirled around to face him.   
  
"All you do is run and hide!" He shot a bolt at Chat Noir. "Come and face your problems!"  
  
"You're the one using ranged attacks." Chat rolled aside from another blast. "Who's keeping their problems at a distance now?"  
  
Jupiter yelled and shot out bolts of super powered lightning in multiple directions, blasting some cars that that he'd already tossed around into a pile.   
  
"Hey!" Ladybug called, desperate to get the attention away from Chat. "Come over here, blast brain!"  
    
_No no no._  
  
Chat was so not on board with this plan that he didn't even think to judge her on the terrible insult.   
  
"Hey!" He threw his baton and hit Jupiter in the back of the head. They both turned to look at him, Jupiter's expression angry and Ladybug's distressed. Well, he would rather her be distressed than fried.   
  
"Come and get me!"   
  
Chat dove aside, rolling to his feet. He had to keep moving, distracting the villain and avoiding his attacks. He heard ladybug call on her lucky charm but he didn't get a chance to see what it was. Apparently Jupiter was ready to try something that might hold him down longer. Instead of aiming his lightning at the hero, he blasted a car, sending it flying into him.   
  
Caught off guard Chat Noir couldn't dodge it and both he and the car were sent flying into the Seine. He could just hear Ladybug's scream as he went underwater. He reached for his baton to get himself out quickly but it wasn't there. He had thrown it at Jupiter. Panic shot through his veins. The lightning...   
  
A familiar string wrapped around his waist and Ladybug tugged him out of the water just before Jupiter could zap it.   
  
Chat knelt on the ground working to catch his breath, river water dripping into a puddle beneath him.   
  
Jupiter looked highly irritated at them but didn't get a chance to do anything. He was now standing beside the pile of cars he had made earlier. With an angry look on her face, Ladybug snared the top one with her yo-yo and tugged it down to land on the villain's head.   
  
Ladybug let out a breath and helped chat get to his feet. "That was not fun."  
  
He laughed without humor. "That pretty much sums it up."   
  
After glancing at the car pile with distaste, he turned away from it to face his lady. "This is definitely going to take some getting use-"   
  
Ladybug's eyes widened in horror as something crunched loudly behind him. Before Chat could do anything, she shoved him out of the way, shielding her face just before Jupiter's bolt of lightning struck her. Her back arched harshly and she cried out in a blood curdling scream.    
  
The sound felt like it physically ripped through Chat Noir and his blood ran cold.  He swore he could feel his heart stop. Or maybe he couldn't feel anything anymore.   
  
_"Noooo!"_ He screamed out.  
  
The lightning stopped and she collapsed to the ground. Chat now didn't waste a moment and took her in his arms and ran as fast as he could bounding up to the rooftops for safety, hearing only the pounding of blood in his ears.    
  
He wondered if this was how she felt when he was hit by Váli. No... He was glad they didn't know each other's identities then because this was so much worse. He had twice as much to lose as she had known.   
  
Once safely away his legs gave out and he sat down hard, cradling her close to his chest.   
  
"No, no, _no_. This _can't_ happen. Why would you _do_ that?" Tears blurred his vision and he didn't bother to stop them. Nothing else mattered anymore.   
  
Ladybug coughed and croaked out slowly, "I had to... Couldn't let you get hit. You... would have died."  
  
He shook his head, his hair still dripping. He knew she was right but he still couldn't accept it.   
  
"No." His voice cracked as her eyes started to lose focus. "I _can't_ lose you! You mean the whole world to me! You've always been there for me, always brought light into my life." His tears flowed freely down his face now. "You're my best friend. You're my lady, my Marinette. I can't lose both of you! I can't lose the best thing life has ever given me!"  
  
Ladybug weakly brushed the tears from his cheek. "How.. do you think... I felt?"  
  
She coughed again and whispered, "Go get him."  
  
Chat held her tightly for a moment as if that would keep her here. His voice was somewhere between a whisper and a whimper. "Don't leave me."  
  
He finally let her go and ran to the edge of the roof, shoving the tears away from his eyes.   
He had to do this fast and he had to do it right. Fury bubbled up inside him and he channeled it into deadly focus.   
  
Jupiter was busy smashing and destroying anything he could find.   
  
First things first. He found Ladybug's lucky charm that she had dropped when she went to save him. It was a red spotted box. Opening it up he found two long jumper cables. His expression was cold as he took the box and ran back to where Jupiter was wreaking havoc.   
  
Chat found a bike rack and, calling on his cataclysm, he destroyed the top bar, freeing the many shorter ones. Setting aside the jumper cables, he gathered the metal rods and called out to Jupiter.   
  
"Hey, Lightning Lad! Having fun ruining everything?"  
  
Jupiter's cape swished behind him as he faced the hero. "Insufferable feline!"  
  
Chat Noir dove to the side as the spot he was previously standing in got blasted. He ran circles around the villain, dodging every hit and taunting him to keep him distracted.   
  
"Maybe if you tried to aim you could hit me."  
  
Duck, roll.   
  
"You know, I was really excited to fight someone cool. Too bad I got stuck with you."  
  
Jump, dash.  
  
"Don't you think the city looks awful enough already? Oh wait, that's you're outfit."  
  
As he hopped and rolled around Jupiter, the villain didn't notice how Chat set the metal rods in a half circle.   
  
Moving quickly Chat grabbed the jumper cables. He clipped them to the rod on one end of the half circle and then to Jupiter's silver threaded cape, then jumped in front of him.   
  
"Sorry buddy, but you made a big mistake earlier."  
  
Jupiter snarled and reached out his hand. Chat Noir jumped up and away and the lightning hit the other end of the pipe circle, the electricity coursing through the metal and the jumper cables, electrocuting it's wielder.   
  
Jupiter yelled, his muscles spasming, and collapsed in a heap. Chat Noir searched his pockets until he found a photo, a family picture in which the man was almost ripped out.  
  
Chat ripped it the rest of the way and a purple butterfly emerged. He took the red box the cables were in and caught it, wasting no time returning to the rooftop.   
  
Ladybug slowly opened her eyes when she heard him coming.   
  
"Come on, Bugaboo." He gently lifted her to a sitting position, leaning her against himself. "I caught you a butterfly. Now we just have to heal it, then we can heal you."  
  
He helped her weak hands with her yo-yo to purify the akuma then to toss the box in the air while she mumbled the words. She gasped as the magic washed over her and she could move again.   
  
Chat gripped her tightly against his chest, burying his face in her hair.   
  
She whispered soothingly and pet his blond locks. Her voice was soft and comforting, though the greatest comfort was getting to hear it at all.   
"I'm sorry, Chaton. I had to do it. I was so scared I would lose both boys I ever loved."  
  
She let him hold her for a minute, sobbing silently, rocking back and forth gently, until her earing gave a final warning.   
  
"Kitty. I'm about to change back. Can you take me home? And stay with me a while?"  
  
He knew she was asking more for his sake that hers and he loved her for it.  
  
He nodded, his tears slowing, and scooped her up. "Yeah, yeah okay."  
  
Gathering his strength, he carried her back to the bakery where he could collapse again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt like a repeat of day 12, I hope it was a good one at least. They were both things I really wanted to do. 
> 
> I should really stop naming akumas after ancient deities but it's so easy.


	22. Quarrel

Marinette ran up to the cafe her friends were meeting at, grabbing hold of a chair to lean on as she worked to catch her breath. She was fifteen minutes late and no one was surprised.   
  
"Honestly?" Alya asked in a teasing tone. "Sometimes I'm surprised you're not more late. You try to do way too much, girl."  
  
Oh, if only she knew.   
  
Smiling and rolling her eyes, Marinette sat down across from her and Nino.   
  
It had been a few days since the fight with Jupiter. That had had Adrien badly shaken up. After lots of cuddles and plenty of head scratches and kisses he was doing a lot better, but he decided it wasn't worth trying to convince his father to let him go out when he wasn't sure he could refrain from at least holding Marinette's hand.   
  
They hadn't yet told their friends that they were dating. They were still trying to figure out the right way to do it to not seem suspicious.   
  
Alya took out her phone. "People are still talking about that fight a couple weeks ago when Chat Noir lifted a car. I mean it was cool and all but they do this kind of thing all the time. They only like it because they think it's hot."  
  
Marinette snickered and glanced away to hide her mirth.   
  
Nino looked at Alya. "Um, do you think it's not hot?"  
  
"Um, you're my boyfriend! Why would you want me to think it's hot?"  
  
"Hey I can't argue with the facts. It just seemed unlike you."  
  
Alya rolled her eyes. "Marinette, did you think Chat Noir lifting a car was hot?"  
  
"No," she lied.   
  
"See? Not that great. We should appreciate the important things. Like the fact that they're finally together!"  
  
Nino rolled his eyes "Don't you think you've poked into their personal affairs enough?"  
  
"It's less personal when they're out on the streets."  
  
They continued debating but Marinette stopped listening. She honestly did find her partner's impressive feats attractive, but now all she could think of was Adrien putting his life at risk. Logically, she knew nothing had changed, he was still just as strong, just as tough, but suddenly everything felt so much more dangerous.   
  
It was like, now that she had seen his civilian side she couldn't just see him as the invincible hero. All those dangerous things Chat Noir did, that was Adrien risking himself. And that thought terrified her...  
  
"- right, M? ...Marinette?"  
  
She looked up at her friend. "What? Oh yeah." What had she just agreed to?  
  
"Are you okay, girl? You seem distracted."  
  
Marinette shook her head. "No, I'm fine. What were you saying?"  
  
Alya still looked dubious but she continued the conversation.   
  
                                   

* * *

  
Ladybug waited on the rooftops at sunset, waiting for her partner to arrive for patrol.   
  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. She was used to this and she always knew when it was him. Once, Rena tried to do it just to see if it ladybug would think it was Chat and the fox heroine ended up being flipped over Ladybug's shoulder and pinned to ground.   
  
Chat pressed a tender kiss to her neck making her shiver lightly. Her voice was soft. "I missed you earlier."   
  
"Hmm. I missed you too but I'm sure I would have acted really suspicious and Alya would have known something was up."  
  
"Yeah..." she reached back to scratch his head. "Speaking of Alya she was talking about us today. Hero us I mean."  
  
"Isn't that half of what she talks about?"  
  
"Well yeah. Today she was complaining that people weren't still talking about the fact that we're together."  
  
Chat snickered. "Yeah she has been kind of obsessed. Like, more than anyone else."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ladybug idly traced circles on the hand resting over her stomach. "Well, she was one of the few people who really aware that we weren't together before."  
  
Chat suddenly stilled then pulled back away from her. Ladybug frowned, turning in time to see him smack his forehead, dragging his hand down his face.   
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?" Ladybug's frown only deepened.   
  
"Alya is Rena Rouge, isn't she?"  
  
"Oh... um, there, ah, could be some similari- I mean, she does kind look- okay yeah, she's Alya."  
  
Chat shook his head, smiling knowingly. "I'm not sure if I'm shocked or if I'm completely unsurprised. I'm kind of leaning towards the latter."  
  
"Pfft. Well don't say anything. The only reason I hadn't told you was her safety, so don't let the cat out of the bag." She tapped his nose and turned away, taking her yo-yo from her hip. "Come on. We still have to patrol sometimes."  
  
Chat Noir grinned. "As you wish, M'lady.   
  
Flying across the rooftops was always amazing and the sunset lighting was perfect.   
  
Chat ran along, doing random flips whenever he felt like it. When they got to a wide open space he started tumbling across it, connecting back handsprings and layouts. Ladybug watched him with a smile until he started getting to the edge of the roof.   
  
Her smile dropped and she shouted, "Chat!" before she could stop herself.   
  
Startled, Chat Noir botched the next flip and went rolling harshly for a few feet before going right off the edge.   
  
As fast as her feet would carry her, Ladybug ran to the side and jumped down. She landed harder that she expected, and realized this was just a lower roof and not the ground.   
  
Still, she knelt beside her partner who was sitting up. "Oh my god, are you okay? Oh god, I'm so sorry. Should I take you home? You should rest, are you hurt?" She babbled on as she looked him over for injuries.   
  
He just stared at her, looking mildly surprised. "I'm fine, bug. I've taken way worse hits than that."  
  
Ladybug flushed slightly as she realized she was letting her newfound paranoia take over. Then she decided she didn't care.   
  
"Don't scare me like that!" She swatted lightly at his arm. "You could have been hurt!"  
  
"Hey, it okay, really. I'm not any more fragile than I was before." He put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Just... don't do it again."

 

* * *

  
  
The akuma's blast hit the side of a building, knocking rubble over the entrance. Ladybug could hear the shrieks of panic as the only exit was cut off. She only hoped no one had been caught by the debris.   
  
Sharing a glance, she and Chat Noir ran over, finding the largest pieces of rubble to clear the way.   
  
"Everyone out!" Ladybug shouted, hefting a heavy chunk of concrete on her shoulders. Civilians ducked through the hole the heroes opened for them and Ladybug tried to ignore the ache building in her shoulders, the tremble in her legs.   
Seconds ticked by, feeling like hours. You never realize how long a minute is until your muscles are strained and screaming.   
  
She tried to focus on anything but her instinct to drop the weight. She looked at the ground, at the gravely bits of dirt, the footprints pressed into it, the shards of broken glass and cement scattered around.   
  
She shifted her stance slightly, her knees feeling weaker, her shoulders hot with pain and took deep breaths.  
  
"Is that everyone?" Chat voice sounded strained too.   
  
Ladybug glanced inside the building and saw no one. "That's it." She hastily put down the rock, sitting hard on the ground and breathing heavily.   
  
Chat set his load down a moment later and rushed to her side. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? I should have taken more of the load, I'm sorry."  
  
Ladybug blinked at him. "Weren't you just complaining about me doing this to you yesterday?"  
  
He opened his mouth and closed it and, having no defense to that.   
  
"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I guess I'm still shaken over Jupiter."  
  
Ladybug took his hand, standing up. "Well I'm not fragile either. You don't have to go doting on me. And you you'd better not go all self-sacrificial."  
  
"But-"  
  
Another blast shook the sky. With a look, the two hero's agree to continue this conversation later and ran after it.   
  
                     

* * *

  
  
Ladybug skipped lightly across the roof while Chat walked beside her.   
  
She hopped up on the peak of the roof, walking on the balls of her feet. "Hey kitty,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's one thing we haven't tried with our powers that would be fun?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd kind of like to try performing."  
  
Chat smiled playfully and stepped on to the peak in front of her, walking backwards. "You know, doing tricks and acrobatics. Everyone would love it."  
  
Ladybug matched his smile and twirled around, managing keep from falling.   
  
Unwilling to be one-uped, Chat copied her but spun around twice before finishing in a cool pose.   
  
Narrowing her eyes at his need to show off, Ladybug leaned back into a back walkover, her feet landing soundly. She felt pretty proud of herself in fact.   
  
Chat just grinned and took his baton from behind his back, extending it between two buildings. Turning to face her again, he stepped onto his new balance beam and once again mimicked her, doing three back walkovers until he was at the center of the beam.   
  
Some instinct told Marinette that this was a bad idea but she ignored it, instead stepping onto the staff and doing a one handed cartwheel, twirling around to face Chat again.   
  
Chat's smile never wavered and he fell smoothly into a back roll, grabbing the beam and pushing up into a handstand.   
  
Well two could play at that game.   
  
Holding on tightly, Ladybug stepped up to a handstand, slowly letting legs move apart and bending one knee gracefully. She went to put her feet down in front of her, arching her back to stand up, but just as she was almost upright she slipped, losing her balance and falling.   
  
She didn't even have time to scream before a hand caught her wrist.   
  
Looking up she saw Chat's face, his eyes wide and fearful, all his previous mirth gone.   
  
He quickly pulled her up onto his lap as he sat on the baton. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly to his chest, unwilling to let go.   
  
"Chat, I'm fine. That kind of fall wouldn't actually hurt me."  
  
"You don't know that."   
  
"Yes I do. Our suits protect us." She felt like a terrible hypocrite so she didn't bother to try and get him to let her go.   
  
                       

* * *

  
  
  
Whipping out her bandalore, Ladybug broke the neck of another robot. She was getting really sick of the akumas with minion armies. At least these ones were inanimate.   
  
She turned to see several more coming straight for her. Widening her stance she was about to attack when something hit the robots from behind.   
  
"Hey! Over here!" Chat Noir ran by with half a dozen more robots already chasing him and the ones she was fighting joined them.   
  
Ladybug stared at him, fear growing in her stomach as he struggled to avoid his pursuers.   
  
Eventually he circled around, running back in her direction with the crowd of robots on his tail. Just ahead of them was a billboard that already had its supports damaged by the majorly destructive robot army. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, grabbing hold of it and straining to pull it down. She had to time it just right.   
  
Chat picked up a door that had been broken off a car earlier and tossed it back at the bots but it barely nicked one of them.   
  
Ladybug could feel the metal giving way and the massive sign fell, crushing the robots just after Chat got clear of it.    
  
He came to a stop beside her, breathing heavily.  
  
Ladybug reeled in her weapon and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Why did you do that?! I could have handled them! What did i say about self-sacrificing?"  
  
Chat hugged her back. "I couldn't stand the thought of them hurting you!"  
  
"I told you, I'm not fragile."  
  
He shook his head against hers. "I couldn't let you get hurt. Not again."  
  
"I can't see you hurt because of me! It's happened too many times already."  
  
Chat pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, cupping her cheek in his palm. "We're a bit of a mess aren't we?"  
  
Ladybug sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't consider this problem in the whole reveal thing. All this danger just seems so much more real now."  
  
"I know. I keep trying to remind myself not to treat you any differently. I just don't know how I'll forgive myself if I let something happen to you." He closed his eyes. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. I want to keep you safe too. And I know it won't help much, but it wouldn't be your fault if something happened to me. I don't want you to take that blame."  
  
"I can't help it, I just-"   
  
Something exploded in the distance. Marinette had almost forgotten about the akuma.   
  
"How about this. We'll both still look out for each other but try to trust each other's abilities. And keep the self-sacrifice to a minimum."  
  
Chat nodded, kissing her forehead before pulling away. "I'll try."  
  
"Good. Now let's go."


	23. Pain

Ladybug ducked as Chat swung his staff over her head, hearing the air whistling as it sped past her ear. Quick as a whip, she wrapped her yo-yo string around his ankle and yanked his feet out from under him.   
  
She laughed light heartedly as she paced around him, twirling her weapon casually with one hand.   
  
The roof they were on was wide and flat and higher than most others around them.  It had become their favorite place to spar. The first time they had done this, they had been on a more visible roof and had caused a bit of a panic. Citizens were more than a little freaked out seeing their heroes, who were always a team, always had each other's backs, fighting intensely with no sign of an akuma.   
  
But this was something they needed to do, fighting in a controlled environment where they knew they weren't really going to hurt each other so they could become stronger, quicken their reflexes, and prevent incidents like Jupiter from happening again. After plenty of assurance that they were just training, folks settled down, accepting this fact.  
  
Chat Noir got to his feet quickly, his grin competitive as they circled each other. "Don't get too confidant." He teased.   
  
"Oh I think I'm just the right amount of confidant." She countered with a wink.   
  
His footsteps were silent and assured, pacing along in time with her. "You only got one good hit in."  
  
"Aww, kitty forgot how to count."  
  
Probably hoping to catch her off guard, he lunged forward, using his baton like a fencing sabre. Ladybug spun her yo-yo to make a shield, quickly dodging around him.   
  
She would dive to one side and flick out he weapon to whack at his side or his leg. Roll, whap, jump, whap, duck, block, whap.  
  
But Chat was quick and agile too. He extended his baton into a bo staff, holding it in the center and hitting with either end. He blocked her as she tried to roll aside and caught her bandalore by the string,  tangling it and throwing it across the roof.   
  
Ladybug rolled back onto her hands and kicked up at him hard, knocking him away so she could spring to her feet and run for her weapon.   
  
She bent to pick it up just in time. Holding the cord in both hands she whipped around and blocked his downward blow with it. His eyes met hers for a moment, gleaming with fire. She smirked and kicked his knee then socked his jaw before he could recover. Slamming an elbow into his sternum, she twisted them both around as she wrapped the cord around his neck, getting a strangled yelp out of him as she yanked him down backwards with all her weight.   
  
She looked up just in time for Chat's boots to collide with her shoulder, knocking her back onto the roof as pain flared in her shoulder.   
  
Chat managed to free himself from the string and was on his feet again. Ladybug rolled to the side and found herself back on hers as he came at her. Her shoulder still ached a bit but she dodged his next blow.   
  
Ladybug tried to strike at him but he caught her arm and twisted her around until he had her with her back to him and his baton against her throat.   
  
She gasped, her fingers curling around the weapon to draw it away from her. Drawing in a deep breath and steeling herself, Ladybug smacked the back of her head against his face then dug an elbow into his gut, snatching the baton from his loosened grip and whirling around to point it at him.   
  
He held his hands up in surrender, still grinning not even particularly winded. "Okay, okay. No weapons?"  
  
Ladybug nodded, tossing aside the baton to where her yo-yo lay abandoned.   
  
"So," he smirked. "You getting tired yet?"  
  
"Not even, Chaton." She rolled her neck, wiping the light sweat off her forehead. "Why? You thinking of conceding?"  
  
He gave a carefree laugh. "I don't let you win that easily. How about this," he clasped his hands behind his back, leaning forward. "Whoever wins this round gets to pick our next date."  
  
Ladybug grinned mischievously. "You're on."   
  
She took the final few steps over to him and struck, immediately being blocked. His fist shot towards her solar plexus and she reflexively deflected it. This was how most of their sparing matches went, hit, block, hit, block. They were way too evenly matched; they knew each other to well.   
  
Dodging her blow, Chat grabbed her arm and twisted it back, forcing her down. Ladybug ground her teeth at the strain and kicked off his legs to flip backwards out of his hold.   
  
When she straightened to face her partner she didn't get her guard up in time. Chat swung a booted foot into her side, catching her just beneath her ribs, following up with a solid right hook to her jaw.   
  
Ladybug kicked him away, putting some distance between them before taking a deep breath, glaring at his insufferable and not at all adorable smirk. She smiled slyly back at him and lunged forward.   
  
Taking hold at his shoulder, ladybug swung around to wrap her legs around his neck, using her momentum and weight to bring him down, slamming him on to his back.   
  
Before he could move, she settled herself on top of him, pinning him down and grinning cheerfully.   
  
Admitting defeat, Chat stopped fighting and relaxed. Ladybug in turn released his hands and lay down, comfortably resting on his chest.   
  
"I win!" She announced.   
  
Chat chuckled. "I don't know... here I am with the most beautiful girl in Paris lying on me. I think I'm the real winner here."  
  
Ladybug hid her face in her crossed arms, a blush spreading furiously across her cheeks.   
  
"What am I going to do with you?" She peeked up at him and met his grin with her own.   
  
"Hmm, well... you could kiss me."  
  
She laughed, scooching up to be closer to his face. "That can be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually uses black widow moves with Ladybug*


	24. Rescue

Adrien skirted around the edges of the banquet hall, trying not to make eye contact with any of the high society fashion CEOs milling around.   
  
He did not want to get into another conversation with another old business man who wanted to speak with him because he was the son of Gabriel Agreste and they thought they could gain something from him.   
  
His father wasn't even at the event. He was out of town on business but had insisted that Adrien attend since it would be "good for networking".  
  
Adrien rolled his eyes and pretended to be going somewhere specific when he saw someone notice him from the corner of his eye. Hiding behind a long table filled with trays of cheese and crackers and tiny sandwiches, he gazed out the two story windows wishing he could be anywhere else.   
  
As if the universe heard his wish, at the top corner of one window a red masked face peeked through from outside. She caught sight of Adrien and smiled.   
  
What was she doing here? Was there an akuma? His heart always lifted when he saw her but it wouldn't be good if there was danger. Although she did look happy so everything was probably fine.   
  
Ladybug gestured towards a hallway of the main room then went off in that direction.   
  
Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Adrien made his was to the end of the hallway off the main hall and looked out the smaller window. Ladybug held on to her yo-yo string, hanging just on the other side of the glass. She tapped on it and Adrien found the latch and opened the pane.   
  
"There's nothing wrong is there?"  
  
Ladybug laughed. "Only that I was lonely and worried about you. I know I'm going to have to do this whole networking thing eventually but I don't look forward to it. How are you holding up?"  
  
Adrien shrugged. "It's really boring. I'm so tired of small talk and business deals."  
  
Ladybug's smile was full of mischief she leaned closer to him. "Well... it would be a shame if some super powered individual were to abuse her powers and... steal you..."  
  
Adrien grinned a Chat Noir grin. "Isn't that kidnapping, M'lady?"  
  
"You said I could pick our next date."  
  
"Hmm, funny I thought I determined that I was the actual winner of that bet."  
  
Ladybug smirked. "Oh well in that case I'll just leave." She started to reel in her yo-yo to rise back to the roof but Adrien caught her arm, his eyes wide.   
  
"No, no, I didn't mean it. Please save me."  
  
His heart threatened to melt as her bright, joyous laughter filled his ears.   
  
"Well, come on then kitty." She wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up to a hidden spot on the roof where he could transform.   
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Chat Noir asked a moment later.   
  
Ladybug shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere happy."  
  
"Everywhere is happy when you're around."  
  
She poked his nose away. "How silly of me to think you would ease up on your cheesy flirting when we got together."  
  
"Hey, it might be cheesy but look who's dating me now."  
  
Instead of trying to come up with a response, Ladybug just scooped him up bridal style and spun around.   
  
Laughing cheerfully, she eventually slowed to a stop and Chat kissed her cheek.   
  
Ignoring her blush, she said, "Okay, so where to?"  
  
"I'll have to be back here in a couple hours but for now let's just see where the day takes us."  
  
Ladybug stated to set his feet down but he clung to her tighter. "No, you're my rescuer! Now you have to carry your lovely damsel into the sunset!"  
  
"It’s half past noon."  
  
"Semantics."  
  
Rolling her eyes with a grudging smile, Ladybug gave in, holding him as she ran.   
  
Chat just smiled and snuggled against her neck as he held on to her, pleased that he could just relax and enjoy being in his lady's arms.   
  
They came up to the top of a taller building and Ladybug strolled calmly to the other edge.   
  
Looking up at the clouds, Chat marveled at this moment. The sky was a brilliant blue, a cool breeze kept summer heat away, and he got to share it with the love of his life. He couldn't think of anything-  
  
A loud burst of sound startled the feline hero and he jumped, scrambling around until he was clinging to Ladybug's back.   
  
"Chat! What- it’s just music, kitty."   
  
Looking down off the roof, Chat saw that, sure enough, the sound was music coming from a speaker. Gathered next to it was a group of street performers, clapping along for their friend as she did flag poi that looked a lot like rhythmic gymnastics.    
  
But what caught Ladybug's eye was the table a few feet away from them with a bunch of handmade accessories.   
  
"Oh wow!" She tapped his arm that was around her shoulders to tell him to let go and jumped down to look at the items on the table.   
  
Chat Noir went down too and swept his eyes over the wares. They were nice enough but he liked the things Marinette designed better. Although he enjoyed watching her excited smile and the sparkle in her eyes. That beautiful light... He really was an idiot for not recognizing it in his classmate...  
  
Pushing those thoughts away, he heard the music end as the girl doing flag poi finished her routine. Chat glanced over to see a guy with a bo staff step out to the spot she had been performing. The young man started spinning it around like baton twirling mixed with martial arts.   
  
Chat grinned. "Oh, hell yeah," he muttered to himself as he ran over the the group.   
  
Taking out his own baton and extending it to a staff, he spun it around just like the man was doing. The guy's face lit up when  he saw that he'd caught a superheroes attention and the small crowd gathered around cheered as the two moved beside each other in rhythm, occasionally throwing in some flips and spins.   
  
When ladybug finally turned away from the table to look for him, she looked surprised only for a moment before an fond smiled spread across her face.   
  
She crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "You having fun over there?"  
  
Chat's grin brightened. "Sorry! I can't hear you over all the fun I'm having!"  
  
His partner rolled her eyes but he knew she wasn't actually irritated.   
  
Soon the song ended and their act ended with it. Bo staff guy came over to with a smile and gave Chat Noir a bro high-five-half-hug.   
  
"That was awesome, dude."  
  
"Right back at you."  
  
Ladybug came to lean an elbow on Chat's shoulder as the young man kept talking.   
  
"My name's Jules. Man, this was so great! You guys should totally come to the festival in a few weeks."  
  
"What festival is that?" Ladybug asked.   
  
"It's this big end-of the summer thing they're throwing. That's what we're practicing for. And Lana, my sister," he gestured to the girl at the table who was talking to some potential customers. "She going to be selling her stuff there."  
  
Adrien had kind of heard of this before but now it sounded much more interesting.   
  
"I'll definitely try to make an appearance." He looked to Ladybug.   
  
She shrugged. "Sounds like fun. We'll keep an eye out for you."  
  
"Dude, that's awesome." Jules gave them both high fives before they turned away.  
  
"You ready to go, kitty?"  
  
He smirked. "Will you carry me again?"  
  
Ladybug sighed and picked him up, letting a smile slip onto her face as he laughed and jumped back to the rooftops

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't write a fic without a fair of some kind. Oh well


	25. Touch

Ladybug kicked harshly off her roof, stomping hard on the next one as she landed.   
  
Her hands clenched and unclenched as she ran, her footsteps pounding against the roof. She wished she could put aside her worry and just enjoy the lovely evening. She really shouldn't be worried.   
  
Taking her bandalore from her waist, she threw it with more force than usual, hooking the string on a building and swinging across the street.   
  
She tried to focus on the ethereal golden lighting of the sunset or people down below waving to her as she passed but the ache in her stomach wouldn't leave her.   
  
Chat Noir was waiting for her at their meeting spot. That did help. Ladybug felt a little lighter as he smiled at her. She walked over and sat beside him, flopping over to lean on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Bug?" He ran his hand up and down her arm soothingly.   
  
"Just stressed."   
  
Chat carefully removed her from his shoulder and moved to sit behind her. He put his hands at the base of her neck and - highly conscious of his claws - started gently massaging her shoulders.   
  
Ladybug sighed deeply. She hadn't realized how tight her muscles were until they slowly started to relax under his gentle but firm touch.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
It took Ladybug a moment to respond, distracted by the soothing pressure of his fingers. Her head slowly tilted back and she hummed contentedly.   
  
"Just over stressing as usual. I was working on an application for a high school internship program at this fashion house."  
  
"Oh yeah, you were telling me about that."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway I just sent it in and I'm really worried. What if I don't get accepted? Was there anything I could have done to better my chances? Should I have made some new, more impressive designs to put in instead of some that I already had?"  
  
"All of your designs are amazing, Bagaboo."   
  
She smiled. "You're biased. It doesn't count coming from you."  
  
Chat laughed. "Maybe so, but you don't have anything to worry about. If they don't think your work is to their standards then they're the ones who aren't good enough for you."   
  
She giggled lightly, her cheeks reddening. After all this he could still make her blush so easily. She opened her mouth to reply but instead sighed deeply as his fingers pressed on either side of her spine. How did she ever deserve something so wonderful? Finally she found her voice again.  
  
"Even if they aren't good enough for me it's still good opportunity."  
  
"Well, I think you’re going to get in but if you don't I'll help you figure out which other ones would be good alternatives."  
  
She turned her head to glance back at him. "Really?"  
  
"Absolutely. I wish I could help you get in but I don't really have any influence. I could just get the information."  
  
"That would be amazing, Chaton. This place would be my first choice but I would feel a lot better with a backup plan. Thank you."  
  
He moved his hands to around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "Anytime." His voice was happily lazy as he nuzzled against her cheek. "You deserve it."   
  
"You deserve good things too." She turned to kiss his cheek. "You're kinda the best."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe the second best."   
  
Ladybug smiled. "Agree to disagree."

  


* * *

 

  
Standing on top of an apartment complex, ladybug scanned the streets below her for a sign that anything was wrong. Maybe it was just her...   
  
Marinette often found it stress relieving to get out of the house and on to the rooftops. Today she had felt like something was just... off. An uneasy feeling in her stomach, like something was wrong.   
  
There was no akuma on the loose, no apparent danger. So was it just something  with her?  
  
She shook her head and moved on, half checking the rest of the city, half trying to clear her head. Maybe she was forgetting something... something she had to do? It was summer, she had no homework and she'd already finished her applications.   
  
She continued to wonder as she leapt between buildings and over chimneys. Turning a corner, she caught sight of a familiar figure sitting near the edge of a roof and she smiled. It wasn't unusual for him to be out here but she was always pleased to find him.   
  
Walking over to that side of the roof, ladybug sat down beside him. "Hey kitty."  
  
"Hey bug."  
  
She nudged his shoulder. "How come you didn't text me? I would have come out sooner if I knew you were here."  
  
He smiled at her and shrugged nonchalantly. "Just out for a little stroll."  
  
And then she saw it and everything clicked into place.   
  
_Oh. That's what it was._  
  
To anyone else, that smile would have looked genuine, teasing even - he'd had far to much practice perfecting his fake smiles - but Ladybug could see tension behind it.   
  
She frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. He just looked at her with weary curiosity. Something was bothering her kitty and she could feel it, had been feeling it all day.   
  
She slid her hand up to his cheek and pulled him closer, looking in his eyes a moment longer before pressing her lips to his, kissing him slowly and gently.   
  
Chat accepted her kiss like a starving man being given food. He pulled her onto his lap, holding her close and she put her other arm around his neck.   
  
He broke the kiss a few moments later, staring at with... maybe amazement, and definitely love.   
  
"How do you always know when I need you?"  
  
Ladybug smiled, caressing his cheek where her hand still rested. "I know you. You want to talk about it?"  
  
Humming noncommittally,  he leaned forward to put his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her neck.   
  
Ladybug combed one hand through his golden hair, her gloved fingers running across his scalp to trace a line down his back. She could feel every muscle in his body slowly relax and he sighed contentedly.   
  
"I had an argument with my father." Chat's voice was quiet, regretful. "He's going out of town again in two days. Even when he is around I don't really see him much. He never eats with me, never takes time for me. He talks to me but only when he's telling me something, informing me what I'm being assigned or telling me how to behave, never real conversations.   
  
"Nathalie and the Gorilla are always around but they're not exactly the warm friendly types. It's just so cold and lonely at my house..."   
  
"Oh, kitty." She wrapped her arms tighter around him, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "We'll keep working in your father. I can't say I can make him more affectionate but I'll do everything I can to get him to let you out of the house."  
  
He nodded slightly. "I know. I just wish it wasn't so hard to deal with him. He's the only family I have."  
  
Ladybug shook her head, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Just because he's your only blood relative doesn't mean he's your only family. You have Nino and Alya who care about you a lot, you have my parents who pretty much already think of you as their son-in-law and would always welcome you into our house. And you have me. You can always come to me if you need a hug," She lifted his chin and pecked his lips softly. "Or a kiss."  
  
Nuzzling his cheek against hers, he muttered, "I think you're just proving my point."  
  
She giggled. "What point would that be?"  
  
"You're the best and not me," he grinned.   
  
"Hmm, whatever makes you happy, Minou."  
  
"You definitely make my happy." And he leaned in to kiss her again.   


 

* * *

 

  
Ladybug watched as Chat Noir paced back and forth pensively, his arms fidgeting.  
She couldn't help admiring how the moonlight making his hair look pale and luminescent, almost magical.   
  
"Chat, it's okay. Calm down."   
  
He sighed heavily and plopped down on the roof. "There hadn't been an attack in a week. Forgive me if I'm a little worried."  
  
Ladybug shrugged. "It's not like he doesn't occasionally go on week long hiatuses. Maybe people just aren't being so cranky.  We'll be a little on guard but it's not worth worrying about."  
  
She hopped down from her seat on a chimney and draped herself over her boyfriend comfortably and started tracing the lines of his suit.   
  
He relaxed under her fingers. "What are you doing?" His voice was much less stressed than it had been.  
  
"Comforting you."  
  
He smiled. "Soothing me with your calming presence?"  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
Chat chuckled. "Well it's working."  
  
Ladybug snuggled in closer, breathing in his scent. "I've noticed that being with you, specifically your touch, is just innately soothing, like it's draining away the stress. It seemed to work for you too so I was trying to make you feel better."  
  
He stared at her for a moment then ran his hand over her head, petting her hair affectionately. "I thought I was imagining that. I didn't realize you noticed it too. You're absolutely right, though. Even just holding your hand makes me feel more grounded and clear-headed."  
  
"Of course I've noticed it. You have the same effect on me. I don't know if it's part of the miraculous magic or just being with someone you love, but I'm glad it's there."  
  
"Hmm, I'm glad _you're_ here."  
  
Ladybug laughed. "I'm glad you're here too, Chaton." She smiled joyously and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did want to put more plot in this but I didnt trust myself to make it good while following the prompts. I figured it was better to do good fluff (I hope) instead of bad plot. 
> 
> I am planning some stories with more plot though <3


	26. Undercover date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just go with me on this one

"Have you seen how many new followers I've gotten?"  
  
Alya excitedly shoved her phone in Marinette's face. Marinette did her best not to trip over trip and fall on the sidewalk. Alya took the phone back and kept on walking.  
  
"This last month more and more people are sending in cute pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Like I have no idea what happened a month ago I am so not arguing."  
  
Marinette glanced away, biting her lip to keep from laughing. She knew exactly what happened but she wasn't about to let Alya know that. Even though she'd heard this spiel many times but still had a hard time keeping a straight face.   
  
"I know, Alya. You've been talking about it for weeks."  
  
"I can't help it! They're finally together, M! Now we just have to get you a date with Adrien and everything will perfect."   
  
This time Marinette tripped on purpose rather than try and hide her extremely suspicious reaction.   
  
Alya laughed as she helped her up. "Oh come on, it won't be so bad."  
  
Marinette cleared her throat as she steadied herself on her feet. "I- um... I don't doubt you, Alya."  
  
"Uh huh. Come on let's get to the cafe before the rush comes through."  
  
Following Alya around the corner, Marinette started to relax again. The more they could avoid the subject of Adrien the less she'd have to actively lie to her friend.   
  
Naturally, the moment they rounded the corner someone else was coming their way. The girls both jumped back in surprise as they ran into the on comers. Marinette was about to apologize and walk away as usual when emerald eyes met hers.   
  
Marinette froze, her brain battling with her desire to pull him to her and kiss him and common sense. He just stared at her, looking similarly conflicted.   
  
"Nino, Adrien!" Alya had recovered first. "This is great! Adrien, you're finally out of the house!"  
  
The model grinned. "My father is out of town and the Gorilla said I could."  
  
Alya laughed. "Hey, you guys want to go to this cute cafe with us?"  
  
_Yes yes yes please!_ Marinette's heart yelled.   
  
_No no bad idea!_ Her head argued.   
  
Nino decided for her.   
  
"That sound awesome, Al! We were just going to hang at the park but this sounds way better.   
  
Marinette almost missed the conspiratorial smile Adrien gave her before he made his expression neutral and addressed Alya. "Where is this cafe?"  
  
"Oh it's not far, don't worry. You'll love it." She took Nino's hand and went to lead the way, but not before shooting Marinette a look and nodding at Adrien. Her message was clear.   
  
Marinette rolled her eyes. Alya was trying to set her up with her boyfriend.   
  
Adrien had apparently noticed Alya's oh-so-subtle look.  He looked to Marinette as they followed their friends, biting his lip to keep from laughing, his eyes glittering.   
  
Marinette put a finger to her lips but couldn't help grinning as well.   
  
"Hey, Nino," Alya said. "How’s your new screenplay going?"  
  
"It’s better than it was. I'm still not totally sure on a couple bits of dialog. If you guys could help me act it them out that would be awesome."  
  
Adrien grinned. "Marinette would be great at that!"  
  
Her cheeks warmed. "Maybe if there's a smaller part."  
  
"Hmm..." Adrien's smile was all Chat Noir. "I was thinking of the lieutenant commander. She's a serious badass."  
  
Marinette smirked. "Well then you can the dashing rogue." She bumped his shoulder with hers.   
  
"Oh, I don't know... wears dark clothes, has a sense of humor and strong feelings for the heroine but no one knows much about him... I don't think I could sell that."  
  
"Pfffft." Marinette shook her head and shoved him away good naturedly.   
  
Alya glanced back at her with an odd look.  
  
Marinette clasped her hands behind her back innocently. She'd have to watch herself with this.   
  
They managed to get to the cafe and order their sandwiches without stirring up too much trouble. Alya sat next to Nino, conveniently leaving the seats across from them for Adrien and Marinette to sit together.   
    
Marinette focused on her food, dipping a fry in the cheese sauce, trying to ignore how Adrien was trying to link his ankle with hers.  
  
"Oh, hey," Nino said around bites of sandwich. "Have you guys seen that mega racers movie?"  
  
Adrien nodded. "The story was pretty good but the way some of their weapons worked were literally impossible."  
  
Marinette smirked. "You're just saying that because you're a nerd."  
  
He immediately mirrored her flirty expression. "Aww, you're just jealous because I never have any trouble in physics at school." He leaned over to almost be leaning on her shoulder. "I could always help you out when school starts if you want."  
  
_"Please,"_ she pushed him away by his nose. "I can handle physics just fine, thank you very much."  
  
"Hmm, pity. I thought I'd get to go over to your to study."  
  
Marinette put a hand on her cheek. "Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten what a law of motion is. Maybe you better start from the beginning."  
  
She then realized that Alya was staring at them and her expression dropped.   
  
_Crap. We're doing it again._  
  
Hastily taking a bite of her sandwich, Marinette changed the subject.   
  
"So, summer's ending soon, huh. I'm not looking forward to the cold weather."  
  
"Um, yeah.." Alya mercifully didn't say anything about the obvious flirting. "But at least we'll get to see our friends every day. Sorry Adrien."  
  
Nino nodded. "Yeah man, you doing okay? Like I try to chat whenever I can but I hate that you're alone all the time."  
  
Marinette managed to hold back a snicker.    
  
Adrien shrugged. "I'm doing okay. I was actually working on this music thing."  
  
"Really?" Marinette asked as if she hadn't already heard all about it. She had to appear not as close to him. "What kind of thing?" She rested her chin on her hand a looked at him with big curious eyes.   
  
Apparently that was the wrong thing to do. Adrien just stopped to gaze at her, slightly dazed, with a faint smile on his lips.   
  
As she nodded to encourage him to continue, he seemed to snap out of it. "Oh- uh yeah. Is uh, was writing this musical piece, not quite hard rock but definitely not classical. I actually really like music when I'm doing it for myself. It's not something I'd make a career out of but it's a great hobby. Anyway, I'm going to show it to Luka to see if we can work it into something for the band."  
  
"That's awesome Adrien!" Alya smiled brightly. "Let me know when you're done with it, I'll film it for my blog if you want."  
  
"Thanks Alya." He gave the reporter a fist bump, before turning back to his lunch.   
  
By the time they finished eating, Marinette had started to let her guard down which was probably a mistake. They all stood from the table, throwing away their trash while Adrien shoved his last bite of sandwich in his mouth.   
  
Glancing over at him, Marinette giggled. "You have sauce on your face." She reached up and wiped it from beside his mouth. When he gave a little pout, she had to stop herself from leaning over to kiss him as seemed so natural.   
  
Nino smirked as he started to lead the was away from the cafe. "So, when were you guys going to tell us you've been secretly dating?"  
  
Marinette and Adrien froze like deer in headlights. Then they both started talking.  
  
"Well, I- uh we-"  
  
"We- uh, were gonna tell-"  
  
"The thing is, my father-"  
  
"But like, win- I mean, when-"  
  
"And needed to keep it a secret-"  
  
Nino's eyes widened. "Wait, _seriously?_ ”

   
The two heroes tried to speak but no sound came out. He had been joking.  
  
Alya's jaw dropped. _"DUDE!"_ She shrieked and Marinette winced.   
  
"Oh, we are not done talking about this, girl. I'm letting it slide for now since Adrien doesn’t get to hang with us often, but I expect all the details." She grabbed Nino's hand and led the way back to the park.   
  
Welp. At least she had some time to come up with a story.   
  
Adrien smile apologetically, scratching the back of his head.   
  
"It’s okay, kitty," she said softly enough that no one else could hear and moved to follow their friends. She would get hell from Alya later but she would deal with that then.  
  
After walking beside her for a moment looking nervous, he tentatively held out his hand to her. Marinette smiled and laced her fingers through his. At least they didn't have to stop from doing that now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so technically not Ladynoir but I sustain the argument that post reveal it's all the same. So... yeah


	27. Love

"Ugh, I can't believe those... _ungrateful snobs!_ "  
  
Ladybug stomped back and forth across the roof, her face red with anger.   
  
"We work our butts off to keep them safe! You'd think they would appreciate it but _nooooo_. Being saved from an akuma is "a hurtful inconvenience to their workday". Oh! I'm _sorry!_ Would you have preferred I leave you there to get _blasted_ to _smithereens!?_ "  
  
Chat leaned against a wall, listening to her rant.   
  
"Do they _realize,_ " she continued. "that we don't get paid for this or anything?"  
  
"I mean we do get to go on sweet rooftop dates." Chat muttered to himself.   
  
"We do this because it _needs_ doing. Someone has to protect Paris from- from _him!_ Sorry Mr. Businessman! Would you prefer to do this work for yourself? To lead a double life and keep it all a secret from your friends and family? And then run into jerks like you who make your job _harder!?_ "  
  
"Ladybug, some people are just going to be like that. Don't let him ruin your day."  
  
Whipping around to face him, she snapped, "Are you just going to let this slide?!"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth she gasped, her had coming up to her mouth. Chat blinked in surprise.   
  
_No no no_. She couldn't hurt her precious kitty. She couldn't push him away. Would he be mad at her now?  
  
"I'm sorry." She slowly approached him and was relieved when he gathered her in his arms.   
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I get so mad sometimes, but I shouldn't have aimed it at you."  
  
He just stroked her hair. "Hey, it's okay. I know you have a temper, you're a very passionate person. I'm still going to love you even when you're angry. Even if it's directed at me."  
  
She relaxed against him, letting go of her previous anger. "Thank you Kitty. I'll love you too.   
  
                       

* * *

  
  
Ladybug rode draped over Chat Noir's back with her legs around his waist as he walked along the peak of a roof. She sighed happily.   
  
"I know we'll be busier in the fall but we have to find time time to just hang around like this. I really love this."  
  
"Me too. I'm looking forward to the festival next week but at the same time I don't want it to come. I don't want summer to end."   
  
Ladybug traced circles on his shoulder. "At least you'll get to see your street performer buddy again."  
  
Chat laughed. "That will be fun. And I hear there's going to be fireworks."  
  
"That will be cool." She gave him a squeeze and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Hey, let me know when you can slip away for an evening. I'm planning a surprise for you."  
  
He perked up. "Really? What kind of surprise?"  
  
Giggling, ladybug ruffled his hair. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
"Aww. Okay. I can be patient."  
  
"Good. 'Cause you're going to love it."  
  
  
                       

* * *

  
  
**_Marinette:  
_**_I found the perfect shirt for you_  
  
She sent a picture of a t-shirt that said "feline fine right meow" with a cat wearing sunglasses.   
  
**_Mon Minou:_** _  
Omg that's amazing  
I love you_  
  
Marinette smiled. Her day suddenly seemed brighter.   
  
**_Mon Minou:_** __  
I'd like to see you in that ;)  
  
**Marinette:**  
XD it's litterally a t-shirt   
  
**Mon Minou:**  
I know :) and it would be perfect for lounging around the house and cuddling  
  
**Marinette:**  
Aww, kitty  
I love you too  <3  
  
                       

* * *

  
  
Ladybug snuggled closer against her kitty's chest, content in her place on his lap as a pleasant breeze flowed past their spot at the top of the Eiffel tower. Chat's hand drifted to his laptop as the episode they were watching ended.   
  
"It's getting pretty late. You sure you don't want to head home?"  
  
Ladybug shook her head. "Not if you don't want to. It's not like we have school tomorrow."   
  
She could hear the smile in his voice. "If you're sure. I still don't get why we're watching up here. We don't have to anymore."  
  
She shrugged. "I like it up here. It will be too cold pretty soon so I want to enjoy it while I can. Don't worry," she sat up a bit to look at him and tapped his nose. "We can snuggle in bed in the fall."  
  
She grinned at the blush that spread over his cheeks. She loved when she could make him blush.   
  
"I, uh, I just want you to be comfortable."  
  
Smiling warmly, she cuddled up against him again. "Anywhere is comfy with you."  
  
His arms wrapped tenderly around her, giving her a gentle squeeze.   
  
Ladybug glanced at the computer screen, still waiting for them to press play on the next episode. "We can keep watching if you want."  
  
"Really? I would have thought you'd be burned out after..." He checked the time. "Three and a half hours. I didn't think you were that into anime."  
  
She shrugged. "I am enjoying it but moreover it's your favorite. I love you and I like sharing things you like."  
  
"Aww, bug!" He nuzzled against her hair and kissed her forehead before adding in a more heartfelt tone, "Thank you."  
  
"Of course, Minou." She gave him a proper kiss. "Now let's keep watching. I want to see what happens next."  
  
Chat laughed happily as he hit play on the computer.   
  
                         

* * *

  
  
Marinette tossed and turned in her bed. Of all the times she couldn't sleep, this kind of restlessness was the worst. All the thoughts bombarding her consciousness were of fears and what ifs.   
  
Alya had come close to discovering her identity before. What would she do if she found out that the hero she had search for and idolized was her best friend the whole time and she was consciously hiding it from her?  
  
What if her parents found out? Would they force her to give up her miraculous for fear they would lose their only child and let someone else be Ladybug? And if so would Adrien be willing to fight alongside someone else calling themselves by her title? Would he give up his miraculous and with it most of his freedom because of her?  
  
They had a day planned for her to meet with Gabriel Agreste (as Adrien's friend) so that he might warm up to her. She hoped he would eventually accept her and maybe he would let Adrien go out of the house more to be with her. But what if he didn't? What if he forbade Adrien from ever seeing her again and kept him under stricter watch and he couldn't sneak out to her?  
  
Everything she dreaded, every insecurity and fear was running through her thoughts.   
  
She looked over at her phone. She often texted Adrien when she couldn't sleep. Sometimes they would meet at the tower, most of the time they would just talk. She hesitated, wondering if he was asleep but he seemed to be awake more often than not.  
  
Finally Marinette picked up her phone and texted.   
  
_Marinette:  
__You up? I can't sleep_  
I keep thinking about everything that could go wrong. I'm just really scared  
  
She waited for a few minutes but no answer came. Sighing, she put the phone down again. It was almost three am, she shouldn't have expected him to respond.   
  
She picked up the Chat Noir doll from her shelf. When she made it she hadn't expected to take so much comfort in having it close to her. Though not as good as the real thing of course.   
  
A worried frown came over her. What would happen when they finally learned who hawkmoth was? Would there be a violent face off? They didn't know what the villain was capable of. Could they survive a head on fight? And god forbid hawkmoth discover their identities first. He would come after them and their families. All their friends would be in danger.   
  
Setting the doll aside, she buried her face in her pillow as tears flowed from her eyes.   
  
A thump on her balcony startled her and she sat up. Before she could fear of danger, her partner opened her skylight and dropped onto her bed and releasing his transformation. Marinette stared at him with wide, damp eyes. He must have run over as soon as he got her text.   
  
Seeing her tears, Adrien crawled over and gathered her in his arms, holding her close to him. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here."  
  
"I'm sorry." She managed. "I'm just scared. What if something happens to you and I can't stop it? Knowing that you're you has been the most wonderful thing but there are more risks now. What if hawkmoth finds out that we know? What if he captures you and hurts you to get information on me? I can't let him hurt you!"  
  
Adrien rubbed her back soothingly. "I know, it scares me too. But I won't get caught. We can protect each other."  
  
His voice sounded drowsy and only mostly there. Marinette looked at him and though he still held her securely, his eyes were closed.   
  
"Did I wake you up?"  
  
"It's okay." He opened his eyes to look at her. "I made my notifications loud so they would."  
  
Marinette drew in a breath. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because I love you." He ran a hand through her hair. "I want to be there for you when you need it."  
  
Burying her face in his neck, she held him tighter. "I love you too, Chaton."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically a bunch of little ideas that didn't really fit anywhere else so I put them together here.


	28. Forgiveness

Chat Noir gazed across the room with a dazed, loving smile, not hearing the chatter around him, seeing only his partner. She sat on the floor showing some of the kids of the women and children's shelter how to make paper people chains. She patiently showed them where to fold and where to cut, making sure they didn't hurt themselves. He could hear her bubbling laughter as one child showed her his chain of paper trolls instead of people.   
  
Everything about her was so beautifully Marinette.   
  
His smiled drooped a little. How could he have never recognized her? How could he have payed so little attention?  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat dragged his attention away from those thoughts. The woman who ran the shelter was asking him a question about the donated supplies they had come to help deliver.   
  
Going to help her with them, he tried to push his previous thoughts away but they kept nagging at the back of his mind.   
  
_How could he?_  
  
                       

* * *

  
  
Waving goodbye to the children, Chat Noir and Ladybug left the shelter, heading for the rooftops where they spent so much time.   
  
Ladybug stretched her arms above her head. "Those kids are so sweet. I wish we could do more to help them."  
  
He didn't respond and Ladybug frowned. "Chat?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, they're really great."  
  
Her expression didn't lift as she came over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. "What's wrong, Chaton?"  
  
He leaned into her touch, relishing in the emotional warmth of it. "I just- I still can't believe I never noticed the Ladybug in Marinette. How could I have not paid more attention to you? How could I have not seen how amazing you are?"  
  
"Oh kitty, no. You _did_ see me. You always told me how good my designs were, how I was the best at video games. Trust me, I remember all the compliments. Each one made me so happy."  
  
"But you deserve better than that, more than a few compliments. I should have realized..."  
  
Ladybug shook her head, brushing some hair away from his face. "It's not your fault your father kept you from spending time with me and the others. And it's not like I acted particularly brave or even coherent in front of you."  
  
"I still could have reached out to you more.  I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head. "I told you, I've already forgiven you. And I'm sorry too. I was so caught up in _Adrien Agreste_ that I didn't see Adrien right in front of me."  
  
Chat rested his forehead against hers. "But you did see me. You accepted and loved me for who I am."  
  
Ladybug nodded thoughtfully. "I think... we need to forgive ourselves."  
  
She was right, of course. Adrien just wasn't quite sure how to do that.   
  
"I have an idea." She took his hand. "Come with me."  
  
She led them to the roof of their school and told him to stay put while she subtly went into her skylight next door to get something.   
  
When she returned to sit next to him she had paper, pencils, a candle, and a match box.   
  
"This is something my grandma taught me." She put a piece of paper and a pencil in front of him.   
  
"Okay. I want you to think of everything you need to forgive in yourself. The thoughts that keep nagging at you about how you could have done better. Write those down."  
  
Chat raised an eyebrow at her, unsure how this would help. Ladybug nodded encouragingly.   
  
Only a bit hesitant, Chat picked up the pencil and started writing as Ladybug did the same.   
  
****_I didn't notice Marinette when she was right in front of me.  
  
We could have been together sooner if I had stopped to see her.   
  
I made her think I wasn't interested all that time._    
  
He frowned down at the remorseful words on the page, then looked to Ladybug. He couldn't see the words she had written but he knew what was there.   
  
"Now," she said, "the point of remembering our past is not to keep that pain, but to learn from our mistakes and use that to make a better future. Think about how these things will make you a better person."  
  
Chat gazed at the paper in his hands.   
  
_I know now to be aware of the people around me and to appreciate all they do._  
  
I will never take Marinette's love for granted and I'll always make sure she knows she is loved in return.   
  
"I think I get it." He finally said, looking up at his partner.   
  
Ladybug smiled and struck a match to light the candle. "We will remember these lessons but we don't need to be holding our mistakes over our heads."  
  
She folded her paper and held it over the little flame. "We will let them go and forgive ourselves."  
  
Following her lead, Chat Noir did the same, letting the fire lick the edge of the paper.   
  
The flame consumed the page, turning it to bits of ash that blew away in the wind, gone and forgiven. Though nothing had physically changed, Adrien somehow felt lighter.   
  
Turning back to his lady, he pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms. "Thank you."  
  
Ladybug hugged him back. "I needed it too."  
  
After a moment she pulled away and picked up the candle to blow it out. "Come on," she picked up the pencils and took his hand. "Let's go home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
She tugged him towards her house and he gladly followed. "Home."


	29. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm swapping the prompts for days 29 and 30 for the sake of the story because as previously stated I follow my own rules :P

 

Chat Noir climbed out his window, carefully closing it most of the way behind him then leaping across to the next roof over. A grin was stuck on his face and he couldn't help the excitement bubbling inside him.   
  
Today he was finally going to see the surprise Marinette had been planning. She had told him to meet her on the roof of their school at nine o'clock and he'd been eagerly counting the hours all day.   
  
As he bounded over the rooftops he spotted a cart of flowers and couldn't quite resist the temptation.   
  
Extending his baton, Chat planted one end near the cart and leaped over, collapsing the weapon to lower himself down. A mother and son were standing at the flower stand and the boys face lit up as he tried to get his mother's attention.   
  
Smiling cheerfully, Chat stepped up to the cart and surveyed the blooms trying to find the perfect one while the young man behind the stand pretended to be totally chill about a superhero visiting him.   
  
Chat finally decided on a single gardenia.   
  
"You can have it, it's okay." The flower guy said.   
  
Chat shook his head. "No, everyone keeps giving me free stuff just because I'm Chat Noir. It's okay, I can pay." He took some cash that he'd finally remembered to put in his suit pocket and put a little more than necessary on the small counter.   
  
"You know, you're really the best, man. Take care." He gave the hero a fist bump then turned to help the mother who had decided what she wanted.   
  
The little boy looked up at Chat Noir with a smile. "Are you going to give that to Ladybug?"  
  
Chat crouched down to be closer to his level. "I sure am, kiddo."  
  
The boy's smile widened. "Wow. She's gonna love it."  
  
Chat Noir grinned and ruffled his hair before heading back to the rooftops, waving goodbye as he went.   
  
He wasted no time getting over to Francois Dupont, immediately seeing his lady in all her bright red beauty, slowly pacing on the roof. Landing behind her, he reached out to hold the gardenia in front of her.   
  
"A lovely flower for a lovely lady."  
  
Ladybug giggled and accepted the flower, turning to face him. Her whole expression glowed with joy and excitement.   
  
"I thought I was the one giving you something tonight."  
  
Chat smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss. "I know. But I couldn't quite resist."  
  
Ladybug rolled her eyes, still smiling brightly. "Well, come on. It's time for your surprise!"  
  
Without warning, she scooped him up bridal style, laughing at his startled expression. "Close your eyes."  
  
He did as she said and held on to her as she leapt off somewhere. She only went a few bounds before she set him down again.   
  
"Okay, you can look."  
  
As soon as they opened, Chat's eyes widened, dozens of glittering lights reflecting in them.   
  
They stood on the balcony across from Marinette's house and all around them on the railing were lit candles. In the center was a few cushions and a picnic basket.   
  
The exact thing he had done for her years ago.   
  
"You... you redid it."  
  
Ladybug took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "Neither of us got our date that day,"  
  
Chat chuckled and muttered, "we were so stupid."  
  
That got a little laugh out of her. "I thought we could try again."   
  
She turn to stand in front of him, still holding his hand in hers. "I know we were already forgiving ourselves but I think I still needed this. I'm sorry I'm a little late but I'm here now."  
  
Chat felt a tender warmth building in his chest, a feeling that was growing pleasantly familiar the more time he spent with this wonderful girl. Brushing her hair aside, he planted a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger a moment.   
  
"It's perfect, M'lady." He gently took the gardenia from her hand and threaded it through her hair right above her ear. The white flower contrasted beautifully against her midnight locks.   
  
"I love it."   
  
As Ladybug tugged him down to kiss him for real, he knew she caught his real meaning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I didnt feel like I could add anything else without it feeling forced.


	30. Roses

  
Ladybug landed in a tree at the edge of the large park. It wasn't one she went to that often but it really was quite beautiful. Grassy fields with walkways going through them were surrounded by lush trees that would soon turn to fiery colors as autumn came. Several stone pavilions were set around the green meadows and flowers bloomed on bushes.   
  
Today there were tables selling various things lined along the walkways and many performers danced or juggled or did magic tricks. Musicians wove spirited melodies through the air from their spot under one of the pavilions and children danced and played around it.   
  
Ladybug turned to look to her partner - she knew he would love this and she wanted to see him happy - But he wasn't where he had been a moment ago, on the branch beside her. Looking around, she spotted him already down in on the field, taking selfies with some teens.   
  
She smiled as Chat posed in silly ways. He hated this kind of attention in his civilian life, where all his fans saw in him was his looks. But it wasn't like that as Chat Noir. The people appreciated Chat Noir for all he did to protect the city. His fans would joke with him and laugh at his crazy antics.   
  
As the group of teens waved goodbye, Ladybug jumped down from the tree. "Having fun already?"  
  
Chat's smile was just as bright as she'd hoped. "Absolutely." He tucked in a piece of her hair that had come undone. She had put it up in a low bun with twists coming down the sides.   
  
"Well come on then! Let's go!"  
  
Chat Noir wrapped an arm around her waist and extended his baton to lift them up to the top of one if the stone pavilions. More people immediately called their names, waving excitedly.   
  
The two went around talking to people taking pictures and joking around. Ladybug took a selfie with a young man at a florist cart. He was handing out cloth flowers to kids to promote his business. Each child he gave them to was delighted with the little gift.   
  
She spotted Chat Noir comparing tricks with Jules, his street performer buddy who had told them about this festival.   
  
Taking a break from the bustle, Ladybug took a moment to sit on top of a pavilion, above the rest of the park where she could watch over everything.   
  
Chat hopped up to sit next to her and held out a hand full of blue berries. "Want some?"   
  
Shrugging, Ladybug took some and popped them in her mouth. "These are pretty good, though I still like apples better."  
  
"But Bagaboo," Chat put on an exaggerated pout. "I love you berry munch."  
  
He couldn't keep from cracking up as a smile seeped through her unimpressed look. Rolling her eyes, she shoved him off the pavilion.   
  
That kind of fall was nothing for them and he was still laughing as he walked away.   


* * *

 

  
"Watcha doing?" Ladybug walked around her partner so she was in front of him. He was standing at the edge of an open area where some teens had a large bucket of sports equipment that they were playing with.   
  
Chat looked up at her, a smug smile on his face and a basketball in his hands.   
  
He spun the ball on his knuckle so that his claws wouldn't break it the tossed it up, bouncing it off his elbows and head like a hacky-sack. He hit the ball up high and spun around before catching it again.   
  
When he kneed the ball, sending it flying, Ladybug thought he was aiming for the oversized bucket a few yards away on the grass, but instead it went straight to her. Out of instinct, she hit it back to Chat but he only sent it back her way.   
  
This time she was prepared though. She hit the ball down only to kick it up again. She tried bouncing it on her elbows like he had and smiled. This wasn't so hard. It was probably the suit giving her this skill but that didn't make it any less cool.   
  
Letting the basketball roll across her shoulders, she leaned forwards to catch it on the back of her neck, then tilted her head down and hit it up again when it rolled forward.   
  
Catching the ball on her knee and then her foot, Ladybug saw Chat Noir's surprised expression and grinned. She juggled the ball between her feet, whirling her foot around it before kicking it again and kicking it over her head to catch it with the bottom of her foot.   
  
An idea came to her smile widened. She held the ball in front of her on top of her foot and threw herself into a back handspring, launching the ball over her and sending it straight into the bucket.   
  
When she came up she put her hands on her hips and stood proudly. Chat Noir's jaw was slightly slack but he quickly smiled, looking impressed.   
  
"Damn."  
  
Several people cheered and whistled in appreciation.   
  
"Thank you." She curtsied jokingly and her partner grinned.   


* * *

   
Ladybug sat watching a pair dancing together. Their dancing was good to start with but they also had impressive acrobatic moves thrown in. She wondered if she and Chat could do that.   
  
As if he had heard her thinking about him, her partner appeared beside her. He held out a red rose. A real one that he must have bought.   
  
"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."  
  
Ladybug smiled at his cheesy sentiment as she accepted the rose and reached up to scratch behind his ears. "Silly kitty."  
  
He smiled back and started to say something but someone called to him, trying to get his attention. He glanced over looking torn.   
  
"Go on." She told him. "Go have fun."  
  
He grinned thankfully and bent to kiss her forehead before running over to the people calling him.   
  
Ladybug held the flower to her nose, enjoying the wonderful scent. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young girl, maybe three years old, look at the cloth rose in her hand then over at the spotted heroine.   
  
Slipping away from her mother, the little girl trotted over to Ladybug and held out the rose just as Chat Noir had. "For a pretty lady." She muttered shyly.   
  
Ladybug put a hand on her heart. The girl had seen Chat do this so she wanted to as well. "Aww, sweetie, you don't have to give it to me. That one is yours!"  
  
The girl just handed her the rose and gave her a hug before running back to her mother with a bright smile.   
  
Well, apparently after one child did it, the others thought it must be the thing to do. Another kid presented her with a cloth rose then another with a blue daisy.   
  
Within a few minutes, Ladybug had a bouquet with four roses (including the one from Chat) and several other flowers. She laughed as a girl of about seven came over with her little brother, giving her a set of tiny flowers all on one stem. "Wow, so many flowers! You all are so nice."  
  
The girl gasped. "You should put them in your hair!"  
  
That was actually a good idea. "Do you think you could help me with that?" She held out her collection of colorful cloth blooms. The two eagerly took some and stepped behind her to weave them into her hair, just above the bun.   
  
A couple other children who had given flowers came rushing back to help and soon Ladybug had a group of excited little stylists putting flowers in her hair.   
  
Chat Noir laughed as he came back over and Ladybug grinned at him.   
  
The seven year-old girl stepped out and held her arms out. "Ta da! It's all done!"  
  
"Thank you! I love it!" She gave each child a hug and waved goodbye as they ran to tell their parents about it.   
  
Ladybug turned back to her kitty. "You're a trend setter, chéri. All the kids wanted to give me flowers."  
  
Chat shrugged. "What can I say? I'm pretty cool."  
  
Laughing, Ladybug ruffled his hair. "Pretty silly if you ask me."  


* * *

   
Ladybug ran through the crowds, weaving in and out between tables, grinning back at the teenagers chasing after the basketball in her hands. They had been playing something between catch and keep away and the ball had flown too close to Ladybug and she had snatched it, running just fast enough that they couldn't catch her.   
  
Chat Noir sat on top of the pavilion where the band was playing, laughing at the scene below.   
  
Ladybug whirled around a booth and jumped onto another pavilion and her pursuers shouted in protest. The heroine tossed the ball up, sending it flying into the air. The group of teens watched as it sailed over the crowds and landed directly in their bucket of sports equipment.   
  
"Whoo!" Ladybug cheered, as the teens below whooped and hollered. "Two for two!"  
  
They soon went to retrieve the ball and Ladybug stretched her arms. The heroes had been hanging around for a few hours and would probably have to head home soon.   
  
Under the stand Chat was perched on, the band started a new song, something upbeat and that you couldn't feel sad listening to.   
  
Chat Noir's ears perked up and he hopped to his feet. Eagerly, he lept to the pavilion Ladybug was standing on and stepped up to her. He started dancing along to the beat, tapping his feet and moving his shoulders, trying to get her to join him.   
  
Ladybug hesitated for a moment. A few people had seen them before at the times he was teaching her the basic steps, but never this big a crowd. But one look at his eyes and she couldn't find it in herself to be nervous.   
  
Experimentally, she moved her feet in time with his and swayed her hips with the rhythm.   
  
Chat grinned brightly as they fell into step beside each other.   
  
Down below, people paused what they were doing to watch the duo, awed smiles on their faces.   
  
When the music picked up, Chat Noir took her hand and guided her into a quick swing step. Remembering what he had taught her, Ladybug picked up on the rhythm without stumbling, flowing easily through the dance.   
  
The crowds clapped along as they swung and spun. The air was filled with energy and joy and a bright smile spread over Ladybug's face.   
  
She counted along, one, two, three, four; in, out, twist, around, jump! Chat helped boost her up to swing herself over his shoulders in a lindy flip.   
  
Marinette realized she loved this feeling and it was even better knowing it wasn't all the suit. Adrien had continued teaching her when they weren't transformed and she could still do it!  
  
The breezed whipped through her bangs, blowing the hair around her face as she twirled around. Stepping on his clasped hands, Chat tossed her up and she spun around in the air. When she came down, he caught her in his arms and set her back on her feet.   
  
The song was about to be over and Ladybug knew what Chat would do at the end. She had a better idea.   
  
Taking his hand, she took control and spun him around. She caught the look of pleased surprise on his face and grinned mischievously as she lowered him into a dip at the end of the song.   
  
The people below cheered as she bent to plant a kiss on his lips.   
  
When she pulled back he looked at her with an enamored light in his eyes. "Okay, I got to say, that was really hot. This is how our dancing goes now."  
  
Ladybug laughed as she pulled him upright again. She was fine with that.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep writing dance scenes?! Aaaahhh! I don't know!
> 
> Anyways, this and the last chapter are set on the same day and I couldn't have the reveal day in between them so that's why they're switched.


	31. Promise

  
Ladybug and Chat Noir laughed as they left the park where things were wrapping up. After spending the morning at the fair, the two had slipped back to their respective houses for a few hours so they could go put again in the evening without being too suspicious. Once the sun had set, they met at the park again, checking to see that everything was winding down okay before heading out.   
  
Now Chat chased after Ladybug as they made their way to the Eiffel tower to watch the fireworks.   
  
Ladybug grinned back at her partner as she landed against the tower. He was right behind her, grinning just as brightly. Running and jumping, Ladybug leapt through the beams, climbing up as she circled the tower.   
  
"Come on, kitty cat! You coming or what?"  
  
Chat Noir laughed. "You know I could beat you if I wanted to!"  
  
Ladybug jumped to the next beam. "Hmm. I seem to recall that I won every time we've raced before."  
  
Chat momentarily paused in his climb. "Well- I- I could still win if I wanted!"  
  
Laughter rang through the night as the superheroes made their way to the very top. The other viewing areas were packed with civilians - also here to watch the fireworks that would be going up from a barge on the Seine - But the highest deck was empty.  
  
Ladybug landed on it first, brushing off her suit. She barely took two steps before she was takled to the ground, strong arms wrapping around her as they rolled across the deck. When they came to a stop, she was lying on top of Chat Noir.   
  
"Was that really necessary?" Her smile undercut her unimpressed tone.   
  
"Hmm, I don't know. But I like where it got us." He combed his fingers through her hair that she'd let down for the evening. She had put all the flowers that were in it in a pretty jar on her desk as mementos.   
  
"I'll bet you do." She smiled, leaning down to kiss his nose before rolling off him. Getting to her feet, she took his hand and pulled him up as well.   
  
Sighing contentedly, Ladybug leaned on the railing. "I remember at the beginning of the summer I thought to myself that this would definitely be a good summer."  
She looked warmly at Chat who was now leaning beside her.   
  
He smiled. "You were right, M'lady. This has been the best summer of my life."  
  
Ladybug rested he head on his shoulder. "Mine too. I'm sad it has to end."  
  
Chat's arm went around her. "The summer may be over but we still have each other. Personally, I couldn't ask for anything better."  
  
"Hmm," Ladybug laughed. "We are super cute together."  
  
Grinning, she grabbed her yo-yo and slid it open. "Come here." She moved to sit by the wall, motioning for him to join her. She pulled up the Ladyblog album page where fan submitted photos (approved by Alya) were displayed. Chat's face lit up and he clicked one from that day of the two of them dancing atop the pavilion, both with the most joyful smiles on their faces.   
  
Ladybug smiled as she flipped through the pictures. There were a lot from that day. Chat with the baton twirlers, pictures the two of them had posed for with fans in various silly ways, tons of selfies. There were several of Ladybug with her crew of tiny stylists putting flowers in her hair.   
  
Scrolling further, there were photos of other days, a record of their adventures on the rooftops.   
  
"Hey look!" Chat clicked a video from when he had first met Jules the bo staff guy. Someone had recorded their cool duo routine.   
  
"That's actually pretty cool, kitty."  
  
"See, you do think I'm cool!"  
  
Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Of course I think you're cool."  
  
Chat looked at her in surprise.   
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"Nothing." He turned back to the screen but she saw his light blush and happy little smile.   
  
Scrolling further back, there were a few pictures of them playing balance beam on Chat Noir's baton. Thankfully none of them showed the moment were she fell.   
  
There were some with them falling (with style) from the Eiffel tower and some of them dancing. Marinette made a mental note to pull this up on her phone later to save some of these.   
  
Scattered throughout were pictures of patrols, just them walking or sitting on the rooftops, and a few surprisingly good action shots from akuma battles. Most of those were probably by Alya herself.   
  
Ladybug smiled as she looked at one of her leaning on Chat's shoulder. They both looked so peaceful. "Its like our own little photo album."   
  
Chat chuckled. "'Memories of summer'.   
  
"Now we get to make memories of the rest of the year."   
  
Nodding a bit in agreement, Chat Noir sat still as is contemplating saying something more. Ladybug sat up to look at him and closed her yo-yo, a seed of concern taking hold in her stomach.   
  
"...do you ever think about the future?" He asked finally.   
  
Haha, oh boy did she think about it. Right down to naming their potential children. She'd hold off on telling him that for now.   
  
"Of course I think about it." She shrugged, taping her finger against her leg. "I may know basically what my immediate future will hold - I managed to get the internship, I'll still be going to school, catching up with my friends - But I can't really know what will happen down the road. Will I have the career I hope for? Will I be successful? How long will this fight with hawkmoth go on? ...but for all those uncertainties, there's one thing I know for sure."  
  
Taking his hand, Ladybug wrapped her fingers around it to comfort herself as much as him. "Whatever else happens, whatever challenges life brings... I want you to be there with me."  
  
Chat Noir let out a breath, releasing tension she hadn't even noticed he was holding, and placed a warm hand on her cheek. "I can't imagine not being around you." His eyes shone with such devotion that it made Ladybug want to melt. The barest nervous glint crept into his gaze that anyone else would have missed.   
  
"I, um," he glanced down nervously. "I actually have something to give you."  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Chat took out something small and shiny. He looked at it in his palm for a moment then presented it to Ladybug. Her breath caught at the tiny silver band.   
  
"This... is a promise. We're only sixteen, I- um, I can't actually propose to you, but this is my promise that I will be with you, by your side, for as long as you will have me, and that I do instead to propose when the time comes."  
  
He gently took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger, the same finger he wore his ring on.   
  
Ladybug gazed at it in awe. The bright, shining silver was engraved with delicate stars, some tiny, some larger.  
Slipping it off to look at what she'd caught a glimpse of, she saw, inscribed on the inside of the band were the words A love like the stars.   
  
Chat scratched the back of his head. "You- uh, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just want you to have it."  
  
"Of course I'll wear it!" She quickly returned it to its proper place on her finger. "It's beautiful, Chaton."   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close to her. "And I promise to be there for you, as long as you want me and I intend to say yes when the time comes."  
  
Chat's arms wrapped around her, holding her even closer as he buried his face in her hair. Every muscle in his body seemed to relax.   
  
Ladybug gave a breathy laugh. "Were you that worried about it?"  
  
"I just... I wanted you to like it."  
  
"Kitty, I love it." She pulled back to look at him. "The fact that you want to be with me for... a long time, means more to me than you can know."  
  
He smiled dreamily. "Oh, I think I know how it feels."  
  
Smiling back at him, Ladybug closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. The fireworks they had come to see began lighting up the sky beside them but the two couldn't care less. Right now they were just two kids in love, enjoying being with each other as they were always meant to be. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all done now! Whoo! 
> 
> Wow, I'm actually proud of myself for doing every day. There were a couple times along the way I wasn't sure I could. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments, it really means so much to me <3


End file.
